Kidnapped
by DivergentDauntlessFour
Summary: Title says most of it. Tris and Tobias have two kids. Miranda (Manda) and Greg. Someone gets kidnapped. Sad stuff. Some fluff in some chapters. Idk what else... uhm no war. Tris is 25 and Four is 27. BTW! I do NOT ship Petris. #yuck
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I ended the last one. I ran out of ideas. Here's a new one, that I think is better. :) Hope you like it. I'm not going to update tomorrow because I will be at Hershey Park. Yay! **

Tris POV

I sneak into Gregs room with Tobias to surprise him.

"Happy Birthday!" Tobias and I say as we shake him awake.

"Fank you" he says. He still has some trouble saying things. Today is his birthday, tomorrow is Miranda's, the it's aptitude test day, then the choosing ceremony. I love my kids, and they have definitely changed Tobias. When we go out into the family room we gently shake Miranda awake. She sleeps on the couch when she has a nightmare. I gently wake her and her eyes flutter open. We sit at the kitchen table and eat pancakes that Tobias made. We sit in silence because there's nothing to talk about.

"Alright time for school" I say. I watch them jump on the train and walk back with Tobias. I peck his lips.

"Time for work" he says. I groan. I work as a tattoo artist with Tori and Bud. It was a slow day. Nothing interesting except for this one girl that came in. I loved the idea of her design. It was a heart with wings and a halo with the word 'Innocent' written underneath. I thought it would be cute. I look at my wrist and see the '4' in nave blue ink. Tobias has an identical '6' on his. We got it the day after our wedding. I punch out and start my walk home. While I'm walking through the pit, I feel eyes staring at me with fiery daggers. I look around but can't find where they're coming from. _Calm down Tris. Stop worrying. _I say to myself. Then I turn a corner I always walk home in. It has no cameras and no rooms along side of it. When I turn I run into a tall dark figure.

"Tris" he says. I look up.

"Damnit Tobias you scared me." I say. He giggles and I play slap him. We walk home together, when we get home it's about 2:30, the kids would be home within the hour. Miranda and Greg have 16 year old friends that help them get home. When we get home I sit in the rocking chair and retrace my steps mentally in the pit. When I was looking around. Who's eyes where burning into my skull? I think. Then I see a face. A face burned into my memory. Someone who has always hated me. Who tried to kill me.

**_Peter._**

**Dun, Dun, Dun! I hate Peter like so much. I also hate Eric a lot. I love killing them off. Alright now I sound like a serial killer. :P or do I sound like an author? Haha. Lol. Alright i'll try to update more tonight. :)**


	2. Chapter 2-Uht oh

**Hey. Updating again tonight because I have nothing else to do. :)**

Tris POV

"Tris" Tobias says. "Tris are you in there?" he asks.

"What, what? Yeah. What?" I say.

"Are you okay? I was talking to you for like 10 minuets." he says.

"Yeah. Just thinking"

"About?..."

"The kids" I lie. He smiles and sits next to me.

"Me too." he says. "So how was work"

"Nothing special" I say. "How about you?" I ask.

"Same old, same old. Although Eric was acting strange." he says. "Well stranger than normal" he says. We laugh a little. Then there's a knock at the door. I get up and open the door.

"Hey Tris. Here's Greg and Manda. Have a nice night" Kasey says.

"Thanks Kasey you too" I say. She leaves Manda and Greg come in and go to their rooms to play. Manda always likes to play alone in the 'safety of her fort'. She builds a small fort with chairs pillows and blankets and sits in there and plays with her little cars, while Greg sits on his bed playing with his two old action figures of SpongeBob and Patrick.I sit with Tobias and we talk random nothings and about how we should take a vacation to Navy Pier with the kids when they're a little older. I make dinner around 6:30. We eat at about 7, and then I go to bed. I'm exhausted. I lay down in bed and drift off into a deep sleep.

-*Dream*-

"Four!" I yell repeatedly I am tied to a chair.

"He's no help! Now shut up before I shut you up forcefully!" Eric yells. Him and Peter talk behind me and I untie my hands from the chair then wiggle my feet out. I am barefoot and my hair feels like a mess. There is a very cold breeze blowing through the room. I jump up and throw the mahogany chair at Peter. **(:P)** It hit his face and he falls to the floor motionless. I really don't care weather he dies or not. Eric pounces at me and pushes me down. I land on my back and he straddles my waist. His waist doesn't touch mine though. I pull my leg up and kick him where it counts. He rolls off and I run out the door that was there. Once I am outside I am blinded by the bright sunlight and I smell... pine? Am I in a forest? I hear a train whistle and runt in that direction. I look behind me and see a very pissed off Eric holding a gun. I hear a gunshot and I'm gone.

-*End*-

I snap awake and look at the clock. 4:30 AM. I hop into a cold shower and erase my thoughts and replace them with other ones, like the kids, Tobias, marriage, my family, Abnegation, Chris and Will, their children Jesse (Manda's age) and Katrina (also Manda's age), Uriah's kid James (Greg's Age), Friends, anything but the dream I just had. When I get out of the shower its 5:00. I put some new clothes on and sit in the family room and watch The Hunger Games. Yes it's early, but I have nothing else to do. My favorite part is after the girl Rue dies when Katniss is putting flowers all around her body. I believe that, that is best friendship. When the movie is over I go to my room and see Tobias looking very concerned. "Good morning" I say. He sighs a sigh of relief.

"Morning" he says. He gets up and gets dressed. Then we go into Manda's room and wake her up gently.

"Happy Birthday" Tobias and I say. Her eyes flutter open and she laughs. We walk out and Tobias gets Greg up. We sit and eat some toast and eggs then the kids go off to school.

-Next Morning-

I woke up early again. I had the same nightmare. I take a warm shower and put clothes on, but this time I go for a walk. I walk around the pit. It's almost empty except for some people getting ready for work. I walk around thinking. I sing songs in my head. I do anything to keep my mind off the nightmare I had 2 days in a row. The one last night ended differently though. I made it through the forest and into Four's arms, but then Eric kills Four. I turn the corner to the hallway with no cameras and no doors and bump into a dark figure.

"Sorry" I say. I look up. "Actually I'm not sorry" I go to push past Peter but he grabs my arms.

"Awe Tris no need to be like that. Come on, did Four upset you?" he says,

"No Peter. Right now you're upsetting me" I say.

"That's not very nice" he says. He pushes me into a cold hard wall and I hit my head. Then I fall into a peaceful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3- Story time

**Poor Tris :(. Well this is Four's point of view the day Tris was "kidnapped". **

Four POV

I yawn and roll over and expect to see my beautiful wife, but she's...not...there... I get up and look at the clock. 6 AM. Where could she be? I get up and walk around the apartment. She's not here at all. Then Manda and Greg come out. We eat breakfast together but I can only think of Tris at the moment.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?" Manda asks. I look at her.

"I don't know sweetie. Mommy wasn't here this morning" I say gently as if I'm holding a bomb that might blow with any movement. Greg and her look at their plates.

"So, mommy's gone?" Greg asks. He looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know. I really don't know" I say. I am almost at the point of tears. I get up and throw my breakfast away and go into the living room while the kids finish eating. I call Christina.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Chris?" I say

"Yeah? What?" she says.

"Look come over here I need your help" I say.

"Can't Tris do it?"

"That's the thing. Tris isn't here. Can you just come over? You can bring Jesse and Lola" I say.

"Fine. Give me a half hour" then she hangs up. Manda comes out.

"Who was that daddy?"

"Aunt Christina. She's coming over with Jesse and Lola to help me with something" I say.

"Okay" she says. Then she goes into her room and comes out with a book. "Daddy will you read me a story before school?" she asks.

"Sure honey. What book?"

"Green Eggs and Ham" she says. Ah I love this old book.

I am Sam  
Sam I am

That Sam-I-am  
That Sam-I-am!  
I do not like  
that Sam-I-am

Do you like  
green eggs and ham

I do not like them,  
Sam-I-am.  
I do not like  
green eggs and ham.

Would you like them  
Here or there?

I would not like them  
here or there.  
I would not like them  
anywhere.  
I do not like  
green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them,  
Sam-I-am

Would you like them  
in a house?  
Would you like them  
with a mouse?

I do not like them  
in a house.  
I do not like them  
with a mouse.  
I do not like them  
here or there.  
I do not like them  
anywhere.  
I do not like green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

Would you eat them  
in a box?  
Would you eat them  
with a fox?

Not in a box.  
Not with a fox.  
Not in a house.  
Not with a mouse.  
I would not eat them here or there.  
I would not eat them anywhere.  
I would not eat green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

Would you? Could you?  
in a car?  
Eat them! Eat them!  
Here they are.

I would not ,  
could not,  
in a car

You may like them.  
You will see.  
You may like them  
in a tree?  
d not in a tree.  
I would not, could not in a tree.  
Not in a car! You let me be.

I do not like them in a box.  
I do not like them with a fox  
I do not like them in a house  
I do mot like them with a mouse  
I do not like them here or there.  
I do not like them anywhere.  
I do not like green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

A train! A train!  
A train! A train!  
Could you, would you  
on a train?

Not on a train! Not in a tree!  
Not in a car! Sam! Let me be!  
I would not, could not, in a box.  
I could not, would not, with a fox.  
I will not eat them with a mouse  
I will not eat them in a house.  
I will not eat them here or there.  
I will not eat them anywhere.  
I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

Say!  
In the dark?  
Here in the dark!  
Would you, could you, in the dark?

I would not, could not,  
in the dark.

Would you, could you,  
in the rain?

I would not, could not, in the rain.  
Not in the dark. Not on a train,  
Not in a car, Not in a tree.  
I do not like them, Sam, you see.  
Not in a house. Not in a box.  
Not with a mouse. Not with a fox.  
I will not eat them here or there.  
I do not like them anywhere!

You do not like  
green eggs and ham?

I do not  
like them,  
Sam-I-am.

Could you, would you,  
with a goat?

I would not,  
could not.  
with a goat!

Would you, could you,  
on a boat?

I could not, would not, on a boat.  
I will not, will not, with a goat.  
I will not eat them in the rain.  
I will not eat them on a train.  
Not in the dark! Not in a tree!  
Not in a car! You let me be!  
I do not like them in a box.  
I do not like them with a fox.  
I will not eat them in a house.  
I do not like them with a mouse.  
I do not like them here or there.  
I do not like them ANYWHERE!

I do not like  
green eggs  
and ham!

I do not like them,  
Sam-I-am.

You do not like them.  
SO you say.  
Try them! Try them!  
And you may.  
Try them and you may I say.

Sam!  
If you will let me be,  
I will try them.  
You will see.

Say!  
I like green eggs and ham!  
I do! I like them, Sam-I-am!  
And I would eat them in a boat!  
And I would eat them with a goat...  
And I will eat them in the rain.  
And in the dark. And on a train.  
And in a car. And in a tree.  
They are so good so good you see!

So I will eat them in a box.  
And I will eat them with a fox.  
And I will eat them in a house.  
And I will eat them with a mouse.  
And I will eat them here and there.  
Say! I will eat them ANYWHERE!

I do so like  
green eggs and ham!  
Thank you!  
Thank you,  
Sam-I-am" I finish. Then Christina in knocking on the door. I answer.

"What did you need help with?"

"The kids clothes. I'm not good with that" I say.

"Yep." she grabs Manda's hand. "Come on hon. Let's go get dressed" she says. She leads Manda into her room. I go with Greg to his room to get him changed. When we all go to leave for the train. The worst thought dawned on me.

_She left me..._

**CLIFF HANGER! Ha. Credit to Dr. Seuss for the book and to my sister for letting me borrow her Dr. Seuss book. Yes I still LOVE 4 Dr. Seuss. Guess my age and I'll update again! Kay'? :)**


	4. Chapter 4-I DONT SHIP PETRIS

**Hey I'm back. Spent 86% of the day thinking of you guys and the story. ;) **

**Tobias POV**

_She left me..._

No she wouldn't leave me, would she? I get the kids on thee train and turn around and start to walk back.

"Hey Four you alright?" Chris asks.

"What? Yeah. Just thinking" I say.

"About?..."

"Tris. Are you sure you don't know anything" I ask

"I'm sure. If Tris was planning on leaving, she would've told me and taken the kids most likely" She sais. _Most likely. _I have a shift in the control room so when get back I go there. I watch every screen intensively watching and waiting for Tris. I don't see her. Today is the aptitude test, I was supposed to train with Tris. I hope she comes back. Then the door opens and Eric comes in.

"Four just letting you know you and Tris are training transfers tomorrow" he says. Then he leaves. I have to work late so the kids stay with Christina.

-Page Break-

No luck. I didn't see Tris all day. I go to Christina's to pick the kids up. I carry them home. When we get home it's time for bed, I tuck them in.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Manda asks.

"I don't know sweetie"

"Can you sing the lullaby she sings" she asks. I didn't even know Tris sang lullaby's. I'm guessing it's the one from her favorite movie the hunger games, the one she sang to her sister and the little girl Rue.

"_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_and close your sleepy eyes_

_and when again they open_

_the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
__Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away" _I sing softy. When I stop she's asleep. I go out into my and Tris' bedroom. I find a note on the bed. I look at it. Its from Tris!

_Four,_

_'Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree' _

_Forget about me._

_~Tris_

I am bawling my eyes out for the first time in 5 years. I grab my phone and text Christina.

_Over here. NOW._ Soon enough she's here. She come into the bedroom and sees me crying. I hand her the note.

"What's with the song lyrics?"

"That was another song that she liked. She told me that, if one of us is ever in immediate danger we find a way to get those lyrics back to the other person. I always thought I'd be the one sending the lyrics." I say. Chris pats my back.

"Don't worry buddy we'll get her back" she says. I just lay there. I hear her go out the door and I lie there all night. I drift off to sleep.

**Tris POV (Whaaat****? ;))**

I cough and open my eyes. I am in a dark-ish room tied to a chair.

"Well look who's awake" Peter says.

"Morning sunshine" Eric says sarcastically. I keep my head down and look into my lap. My head is jerked up and I'm forced to look t Eric. "You answer when we talk to you or you will never see day light again" he says. "Or your kids, or your precious little four" he says. He throws my head back and I look back into my lap.

"What time is it?" I ask weakly.

"4:30" Peter says. The kids are home from school, Four is at work.

"Can I write a letter every six months?" I ask

"How about once a year"

"Whatever. Just can I?"

"Fine" they say together. They get a piece of paper and a pen. "What do you want to say?" Eric asks.

"Four" I start. I remember how to tell him I'm in danger. "Are you, are you coming to the tree, where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Forget about me. ~Tris" I say. Tears well up n my eyes but I push them away. "Could you put it on my bed where he'll find it?" I ask.

"Whatever" Eric says. He leaves. Peter walks over.

"Hello Tris"

"Peter"

"That's not very nice Tris. Here you will learn to be nice to us like you're nice to Four," he starts "Or we'll kill you" he says. I think for a little.

"Than kill me" I finally say. There's no way I can be nice to these guys.

"Oh Tris don't be like that. You know I can't do that" he says. I look at him questioningly. He holds my face with his hand and brushes my hair out of my face. "I would've killed you during initiation, but I couldn't. The look of fear in your eyes made me fall for you" he says. He inches his face closer to mine. "I've always loved you Tris" he kisses me. I thrash around but he just forces his lips on mine harder. I continue to thrash until I pull my head away and head-butt him. He punches my face. "When will you learn" he mumbles. Then he leaves. I sit there, my cheek throbbing. More tears well up in my eyes. _I can't cry. I can't show him I'm weak_. I think. I close my eyes and drift off into a painful sleep.


	5. Memories

**Tris** POV

When I open my eyes I really wish I hadn't. Peter and Eric are standing in front of me, dressed in all black with hoods on with a syringe, it's full of black liquid.

"Well Tris I hoped you had a nice dream of your family" peter says. I give him a puzzled look. I look at Eric with the same look. _What? Why does Eric have a camera?_ "because that's the last time you will remember who they are" _What the?!_ Then the syringe is plunged into my neck and my neck and I fall into darkness.

-Page Break-

I open my eyes and two men stand in front of me in black jeans and black tee shirts. One has a lot of piercings and the other one has a small dragon tattoo above his tee-shirt collar.

"Look who's awake" The pierced man said.

"Who's awake? What?" I say. Who am I? Who are they?

"Damnit Peter wrong Serum!" the pierced man yells at the Peter guy.

"Well _Eric_ Cara gave me the wrong one! Blame her!" Peter says to Eric.

"Wait!" I yell. "Who are you? Who am I? Where am I? Why am I tied to a chair?!" I ask rapidly. The man Peter gets a mischievous grin on his face.

"I am Peter. This is Eric. Your name is Tris. You are a dauntless member. " he says. Some of it's coming back. "I am your..." he starts. "husband" he says. What? I'm MARRIED?! Who the fuck am I?

"What?" I say.

"You. Are. My. Wife." he says harshly. He unties me from the chair. and picks me up bridal style. He walks me out side. I grip onto Peter for warmth. We walk on top of a building. "Don't worry hon. IT's fun" we drop off the building and onto a net. There is a dark skinned girl with black hair, a tan boy, and a handsome dark blue eyes man. He looks as if about to cry.

"Tris-" he says.

"Yeesss" I say slowly. He went to reach for my to take me from Peter and I flinch away. "Who are you?" I ask He looks hurt.

"Tris it's me Four, you're my wife, we have two kids. Miranda and Greg. You were only gone for 2 days. I got your note, what happened?" he says.

"No I'm Peters wife, I don't have any kids, and I've been with him my whole life. I didn't send anyone a note" I explain.

"Yeah _Four _so leave her alone" Peter says.

"But-" he says. "Tris-" Peter walks away with me over next to the tanned boy.

"Tris, don't you remember me? Uriah? What about Marlene, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna? Anyone?" he says.

"No sorry Uriah, If that is your real name" I say. He looks away, also hurt. The dark skinned girl just watches me in shock. "What are you looking at?" I ask. She looks at the net and another girl whereing yellow falls. Amity girl. I remember something's.

"Name?" The boy Four asks.

"Taylor" she says.

"First jumper Taylor!" Four yells. The crowd of people that showed up around us start to cheer and I join in. I can't help but keep my eyes off Four. He's just really cute. Peter pulls me out of my thought line and around a corner into a small hallway.

"Tris you are training initiates with Four this year. After the tour he gives the initiates it will be dinner time. Ask him to show you the dining hall. Once your inside the dining hall. Come sit with Eric and I. Got it?"

"Got it" I say. I go back over and stand next to Four.

"Hey" he says. I don't reply. He walks over to the line of 16 year olds. "I'm four and this is" he looks at me "this is Six" he motions to me and I walk up next to him with my arms crossed. "We will be training you for the next few days. Now for the tour" he walks away. The group od kids follow him and I bring up the back of the pack. He opens a set of double doors to a big room with a LOT of stores. All the kids gasp as well as me. "This is the pit it will be your second home here in dauntless" he says. HE walks away and we follow him. He stops at a big pit of water that is rushing water. "This is the-" he starts

"Chasm" I finish. That I remember I remember being attacked by drew and Al. I'm the reason Al killed himself over it.

"Yes Six thank you" Four says. "Now to the dining hall" he says. He shows the kids the dining hall, but hangs back a little after the kids went through. I start to walk in."Tris can I talk to you?"

"Sure" I say slowly. I walk back out. "What about?" I ask. Looking into his eyes that look hurt.

"You"

"What about me? Why did you call me six?"

"You. We call you six because that's a nickname you earned in initiation. What happened?"

"I don't know I woke up and Peter said he was my husband then brought me here" I say. He looks confused.

"You don't remember me? Or Uriah? Or Christina? Or Zeke, Shauna? Marlene? Will? Caleb? No one sounds familiar?"

"No. The only thing I can remember is your eyes. They're the only thing I remember 100%. And the name Cara, Eric and Peter were talking about getting the 'wrong serum' from her this morning" I say

"Well you should we were married for 7 years. And really with the Cara thing?" he says. Just then Peter comes out.

"What's going on here?" He demands.

"Four was just reminding me of the iniation process" I lie. Peter turns me around and drags me into the dining hall. I look back into Four's deep blue eyes. He smiles at me.

**Four POV**

I smile at Tris as she gets dragged away from Peter. I will get her memory back. She doesn't remember a lot, but I can get that memory back. I will if it's the last thing I do. I go in and sit Next to Christina so I can see Tris.

"Four what's up with Tris?" Chris asks. The whole table is paying full attention.

"I think Peter and Eric have something to do with it" I stand up and go over and cover Wills ears. "Cara too" I whisper a little loudly then walk away from Will and sit back down.

"Wtf Four?" Will says

"For your own protection" I say. I glare at him and he drops it. "Look she just told me that" I nod toward Will "'gave them the wrong serum', I think they erased the last 8 years of her life and messed up her memories" I say.

"So... How do we get them back?" Uriah asks.

"We need to go see someone" I say. I look at Will. "Would Cara mind some visitors?"


	6. RememberDeath

**I got a lot of reviews saying how old the kids were, they're still 5 and 6, Tris and Four got married at 19, Manda came when Tris was 20 and Greg when Tris was 21. No years have passed, just 2 days. Kay'? On with the fan fic.**

**Four POV**

I look at will.

"I guess she wouldn't mind?" he says. It comes out of more of a question.

"Tomorrow, Christina, Will, Marlene and I will go to Cara's. Training will be suspended a day." I explain.

"Wow, wow, wow, Four" Uriah spits, "Why Marlene?" he hugs her.

"Well Christina s going and I bet she doesn't want to be the only girl going so.."

"Point taken" Uri says.

"Okay so that means, Uriah is child sitting" I say.

"WHAT?! NO" he says. I shoot him a death glare. "Fine" he says. I look over at Tris and she's...holding, Peters hand? EWWW OMG BARF ALERT. Jeez Tris not to be mean or anything but seriously, I mean yeah you're brainwashed but OMG, I didn't know Peter was that low. I caught her look back at me and then quickly turn her head around back to her food. I must've scared her with my staring. I get up and leave. Soon after I left, My wrist is caught by a small pale hand. I look over and see Tris standing there.

"Heyy" she says.

"Hi" I say.

"What's the matter? You looked disgusted when you left the room"

"Just something I saw..." I look into her eyes and they are screaming help. "What's the matter with you?" I ask.

"Nothing why?"

"I can see it in your eyes"

"Fine. But don't tell Peter, I have a feeling he doesn't really like me, and he's using me. I have a feeling its self beneficial, I HATE him. He's always over protective. Like I swear I'm about to-"

"You're about to What?!" Peter yells. I close my eyes and look away, I couldn't stand to see what's coming.

"I'm about to...break up with you" she says slowly. I open my eyes and she is leaning back and covering her face, as if she's expected to be hit.

"Fine. Be like that. After all I've done for you!" he yells. I step in front of Tris.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you nearly killed her in initiation! All you've done is scarred her for life!" I yell back at him. Peter goes to punch me, but I block. He turns around and stomps away.

"What do you mean.. almost killed me in initiation?" Tris asks. I look over and see the new initiates faces watching intentivly.

"Come to my apartment and I'll explain everything" I say. She nods and I lead us to our- my apartment. When we get inside her eyes open wide and she runs out the door. _?_. I look out the door and she's gone. Just poof right out of thin air. What happened?

**Tris POV**

I run out of Four's apartment and out to the Pit. I find Peter talking to Eric in a far corner.

"Peter! Please take me back! Please!" I say. He smirks.

"Of course I will" he says. He opens his arms and I run into them and hug him. He brings me to his apartment and locks me in a small room. There's a small bed I lie on it and soon fall asleep.

-*Dream*-

I got up in the middle of the night to get a drink because I couldn't sleep. Then I'm grabbed from behind and blind folded. When the blind fold comes off, I see Al Drew and a man who's face flashes from Peters to Fours. They start talking but I can't understand them. They push me close to the edge of the chasm. Then drop me and run, except for Four\Peter. Another Four comes running from one side and punches Peter in the face. I look at Four and his face, all his features, all of this, is so familiar.

-*End*-

When I wake up Peter and Eric are sitting on the floor watching me shirtless.

"What?" I ask.

"Get up" Eric says.

"Why?" I look at Peter.

"You are remembering" he says. That was a memory. Peter did try to kill me. Oh my god. They pick me up and blind fold me, but before i'm blinded I glance at the clock, 4 AM.

-Page Break-

When the blind fold is taken off I'm in the dark, cold grey room again and I look around. Peter stands in the corner with a girl who also looks familiar, whispering. I hear my name and Fours. I look over and Peter shushes the girl.

"Well Mrs. Tris looks like you're up. I wish you hadn't gone off with Four. That was a bad idea. Now I have to kill you." he smiles an evil grin and tears well up in my eyes. "Cara! The syringe!" He yells. The girl, Cara, comes over with a box. Peter opens it and shows mw the syringe. I start to feel silent tears fall down my face. Peter laughs. The syringe plumits into my neck and I fall into a silent darkness.

**Four POV**

After Tris ran out the door I knew she'd be finally gone. She wasn't coming back. I go into the Pit and walk around aimlessly. When I get back to my apartment there's a note tapped to the door.

_Four_

_Thank you for scaring Tris off. For I found her and kidnapped her again. Mwahahahahahaha! Now you, Peter nor Eric can have her. Say goodbye to Tris, for we have killed her. _

_Have a nice night. :)_

What? I read the note over and over and over again. Peter didn't kidnap her, neither did Eric, who did, why does she hate Tris so much. I'm still going to Cara's I can't help but suspect she's part of this.


	7. Caleb and Cara and Secrets

**Okay. Recap: Tris-26, suspected dead. Four\Tobias-28. Miranda-6. Greg-5. Four and Tris have been married for 7 years.**

**Four POV**

I wake up early, around 6, and get the kids up. Training was suspended because they have to find a second trainer since Tris went missing again. I get the kids up, put clothes on them, and bring them over to Uriah's. Then I bring Marlene over to Christina and Will's apartment. They dropped their kids; Jesse-6 and Madi-6; off last night for a sleep over. When I get to their apartment, Marlene ad I go in. We see will and Chris sitting on the couch.

"Uhm, Four we may have a problem..." Will says.

"What?" I snap. "Sorry stressed. but what?"

"Uhm I called Cara's apartment, and a boy picked up"

"Okay so?"

"The boy was..." He started, he sighed "The man was Caleb" Now I'm speechless. I sit down and hold my head in my hands.

"This complicates things, but it may also help" I say.

"Why would it complicate things? He is going to help I mean Tris is his sister" Will says.

"Because" I start "Because Caleb _HATES_ me" I say. Everyone just looks at him. "What? He really does!" I say. "Look I'm stressed alright? I got a note saying Tris was dead, but I can feel that she still is. We're still going to Erudite to see Cara. Now let's go!" I say loudly. They all stand up and we get ready to leave. We walk out the door of the apartment.

-Page Break-

Caleb POV (Ew)

I wake up at eight in the morning to an empty bed.

"Cara?" I call out. No reply, she's probably at work. I get up, get dressed, and go into the family room. I let Miley sleep a little longer. She's my 5 year old, adopted daughter. Then I hear the door open, and Cara walks in. She is wearing a blue and white sun dress but there's a little blood on her dress. "Good morning Cara" I say in a sing-song voice. She jumps back.

"Oh Caleb I thought you were still sleeping" she says worriedly.

"Nope I'm up, Miley is still asleep. Why is there blood on your dress?" I ask. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Uhm mishap with a test this morning." She says, she smiles smally.

"Oh okay hon."

"Daddy?" I hear Miley say. I spin around and kneel down to her.

"What sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream" she says.

"Awe what about?" I ask sympathetically.

"People tried to kill aunt Tris, and then she died" she said.

"Shhhh Aunt Tris is fine, don't worry" I hug her and cradle her head. Cara scurries out of the room. _What's up with her?_ Then there's a knock at the door. "Miley go get dressed please" I say. She runs off into her room. I open the door with a smile but it soon becomes a frown the second I see who it is.

"Hello _Four_" I spit.

"Hello Caleb" he spits in return. He takes a deep breath. "Look this can be family feud or you can help us." he motions to the others around him.

"Why?"

"Tris-" is all he gets out before I cut him off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I yell at him.

"Caleb calm down. I didn't do anything! She was kidnapped 4 days ago, was with _Peter_ On day 3 then went missing again, and she lost almost every memory." Four says.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because of this" He hands me a note. I read it and cover my mouth with my hand.

"Come in, Come in" I tell them. They sit on the couch. "Is this true?"

"Caleb, I have reason it's not true, but it still may" Four says. I can't believe Tris may be...dead. Then I hear a cup drop and break. We all look over and see Cara.

"Hi Cara" another man with four says.

"Will" she says. In return.

"Cara" I say pleadingly. She comes over and notices my eyes filled with tears. "I think Tris is...dead" I say slowly. She covers her mouth and gasps. That was a fake reaction.

"FAKER" a dark skinned girl with four says. Cara and I look at her. "What? I'm a formal Candor" she says. WE all look back at Cara.

"Cara do you know something?" I ask slowly almost painfully.

"No, I thought she was with Four" Cara says.

"She was, but she was kidnapped, then when she came back almost every memory of hers was erased, then she went missing again and then I got a note saying she was dead" Four explains.

"Well I don't know anything. So you have to go now" Cara says. Four, Will and the two girls got up and left. I go into our room and lock the door. "Caleb honey, what are you doing?" Cara asks

"Thinking" I say. I look through her desk and nightstand drawer until I find a syringe with black liquid, and one with purple liquid. A memory eraser, and a killing serum. I sit on my bed. _Cara, is behind Tris missing..._ I go out of the bedroom, out the door and into the park right next to our house. I pick up my cell phone and call Tris.

"Hello?" a deep voice answers.

"Four?"

"Yes"

"Cara is behind Tris missing. She has the serums she used on Tris, and I'm sorry but I really think Tris is dead. She had a muscle relaxer serum, which...stops...the heart" I finally get out. He lets out a sob. "I'm so sorry Four" I say. I'm crying as well.

"Just keep an eye on Cara, because I know many people who now hate her, and most are dauntless." he says. Then he hangs up. now I know, Cara has death wishes.

**Dun, dun, dun! Have a nice day.**


	8. Four, Manda, and Greg

**Poor Will, his sister is trying to get rid of Tris, and may have succeeded. :(. Ha. Whatever. **

**Four POV**

I get home and bawl my eyes out. I left the kids at Uriah's, I can't have them see me like this. Tris is dead, Will's sister is behind it. I just lie on my bed and don't move. Finally around 10 PM I go get the kids, and my instructor face is on. And it will probably stay like that. I bring the kids home and put them in bed. I kiss Manda's head. She's the closest thing I will ever have of Tris from now on.

"Daddy, Where's mommy? I miss her" Manda says as I'm leaving the room. Think of something Tobias, come on.

"She got in a car accident" I say.

"So she's not coming home?" She says almost crying.

"No, not for a while" I lie. She lays down and puts her face into her pillow. I go into Kyle's bedroom.

"Night Daddy, is Mommy coming in" He asks.

"No, not for a while" I say.

"Why"

"She got in an accident" I say. I watch him turn over and face his pillow then go into my room and cover my face with a pillow. I'm not strong enough to handle this.

**-Page Break- Hmmm, nah, not yet. \(*-*\) Sorry for the super short chapter. The next one will be...special... Okay well, yeah. Ttyl**


	9. Explanations

**Hey Here's a special chapter.**

Tris POV ^o^

I wake up and look around. I'm in a box. I hit the edges but it doesn't budge. It's pitch black in here. I can't move. I put every ounce of strength into making at least one wall budge. I push hard up and the wood panel moves a little and dirt pours in. I push up more, and more dirt pours in. _I'm buried alive!_ I think. I flip over so my back is up and slowly stand up. When I finally get out of the box and above ground. I' plunged into more darkness.

* * *

When my eyes open again I'm back in abnegation and Four is with me. We are walking the streets when he turns around and walks away from me. I look back to find him and he's gone. Then I'm being held at gun point and my family is tied up in front of me. _It's a stimulation._ I think.

"Beatrice, do it for the greater good" Natalie says.

"Beatrice we love you" Andrew says.

"Tris. It's okay. Just shoot us" Four says. Caleb is crying like a little girl.

"No" I say. I pick up the gun on the table and shoot myself. Then everything is black again.

* * *

When I open my eyes this time I'm in a dark gray room with PEter, Eric, and Cara. Tied to a chair, hooked up to monitors.

"Look who's up." Cara says. "Mrs. Beatrice Prior" She says.

"That's not my name" I say.

"Uh yeah it is" she says full of attitude.

"No. My name is Tris Eaton." I say weakly.

"Whatever. I just care that you are divergent" She says.

"What do you want with me?" I almost yell.

"Look at it this way Tris, Jeanine and I want to study divergents, we need a test subject, you just happened to fall into trap." She say. I'm sorry Will but your sister is EVIL.


	10. Falling into place

**Here's chapter 10. No I am not killing Tris off. Eric Peter and Cara however are still on the fence. Anyways I think I'm going to do a couple years skip. **

**-****_10 Years_****_ Later-_**

Four POV

Today is Manda's aptitude test. I hope she stays in dauntless. She's the only part of Tris I have left. I wave her and Greg off to school, then I go to the control room. I've grown distant from everyone in 10 years since Tris died. Christina, Zeke and Uriah are like my only friends now. I don't leave the apartment often, only for meals and work. Even when I leave I don't talk much. People are always like, 'Dude it was a while ago get over her' and I just walk away. A good come back for that would be 'Oh yeah sure, the love of you life can die and leave you alone with two kids and you can just get over that'.

-Page break-

When Manda comes home from school I plan on telling her how Tris really died. She deserves to know. I sit on the couch and think over how I will tell her. Then she walks in.

"Hey dad, Greg went to Julia and Mike's." (Uriah's kids)

"Okay, I just wanted to talk to you" I say.

"About?..."

"Your Mom" I say. She looks concerned.

"What about mom" she says slowly.

"How she died" I say.

"She died in a car accident, you told me your self"

"She actually didn't. She was" I start, I take a deep breath "murdered" She looks shocked.

"She did not! you said it was an accident!" she almost yells.

"She did. She was kidnapped the day after your birthday and killed the day after the choosing ceremony" I say.

"So the past 10 years of my life have been a lie? You've been lying to me for 10 years!" she yells.

"It was for your protection! You were six I didn't want you to get hurt, or be thinking of murder at 6." I say a little loudly. Manda runs out of the apartment and I let her go. She needs time to think this through. I hope she stays tomorrow though, she's the only part of Tris I have left.

Manda POV

The last 10 years of my life have been a lie. A _lie._ I was six, murder isn't a six year old subject, so I understand but I need to talk to someone about this. I go to Aunt Christina's. I knock on the door and Jesse answers with ruffled hair.

"Hey Manda-" he starts

"Yeah Hi, can I talk to your mom?" I ask nervously.

"Sure, MOM" he yells into the house. Aunt Christina comes over to the door.

"Hey Manda what's up?" she asks.

"Shopping" I say. She understands. We go shopping when I need to talk, because I didn't have a mom to talk to. We walk into a pants store.

"Okay, so why are we shopping?" She asks.

"Look I just needed to get my mind of...things" I say.

"What things" she says

"Family" I say. She under stands.

"Look, your mom died pretty much protecting you and Greg and your dad. He's been an emotional wreck for 10 years. He really loved your mom. Did he show you the notes he got from her?"

"No.." I say. I find a pair of black skinny jeans with some tears in it.

"Here come with me" She says. I follow her. We go back to my apartment and go inside. Dad is sitting on the couch staring off into space, again.

"Manda, Chris Hi" he says.

"Four. I think it's time we showed Manda the notes" dad widens his eyes.

"I guess so" he sighs. He goes into the bedroom and comes back out with two pieces of paper. I read the first one:

_Four,_

_'Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree' _

_Forget about me._

_~Tris_

I tear up. Dad said those were words of danger, meaning they were in danger. I read the second one:

_Four_

_Thank you for scaring Tris off. For I found her and kidnapped her again. Mwahahahahahaha! Now you, Peter nor Eric can have her. Say goodbye to Tris, for we have killed her. _

_Have a nice night. :)_

Dad was right it was murder. I sit on the couch and cover my mouth with my hand.

"Dad what does it mean you 'scared her off'?" I ask.

"She came back to dauntless 2 days after being kidnapped some of her memories were gone. She didn't know who anyone but Peter and Eric were. Then she came into our apartment and then just ran out, she's been missing ever since. I don't know why. I think they gave her a false memory of me" dad says. He starting to tear up. I look at the clock. 10 PM.

"Okay. I'm going to my room and going to sleep to think" I say. Dad kisses my head and Aunt Christina hugs me. Just as I open my door Greg comes home. I sit on my bed, curled up and thinking, about what faction I will choose tomorrow. I am _Divergent_. I am Erudite and Dauntless. I will become dauntless tomorrow. I will. For mom.

**Four POV (Next Morning)**

I wake up later than usual to find Manda already gone. I look at the clock. _Oh shit. I'm gonna be late_. I think. I put clothes on and run to the net. I slept right through breakfast and lunch. Oh well. I get to the net and stand and wait. I look at my watch. It's only 8 AM. I face palm. Manda must've changed my clock next to my bed. I go to the dining hall and find her sitting with Jesse, Madi, Greg, Emily, and Jeremy (Chris and wills kids, and Uriah and Marlene's kids) I go over behind Manda and pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and bring her to the net and throw her on it like I did with Tris.

"Morning sunshine" I say between laughs. Manda is also laughing, she has Tris' laugh.

"What was that for" She says when she finally stopped laughing.

"For changing my clock this morning" I say. I hear a train whistle "You can't be late," I start "I love you" I say.

"Love you too" she says. She leaves and I'm left alone in the net with my thoughts.

-Page Break-

"Ready Christina?" I ask. The new initiates are coming soon, the I see a body on the net. Not a teenage body, but a very injured one.

"Four" the girl says weakly. She rolls off the net and I catch her. "Tobias I missed you" she says. Then her eyes close. Only one person knows my name. I know who this is.

_It's Tris._

**Aaaand the chapter ends there. How do you think everyone will react? O.O (/.\) Hehe. Well, I may update tonight, maybe tomorrow, I don't know. I will be updating a lot in the next couple days because I'm going to a no-Wi-Fi-or-cell-service sleep away karate camp for a week. Blegh. Anyway, I'll try not to end on a cliff hanger when I leave for a week. Just thought you should know.**


	11. Coming Together

**Tris POV**

I finally saw my chance. I was alone in the room with Cara, who has no strength, then again I'm broken all over. I undo the knots in the rope tied around my wrists and wiggle my feet out of the ropes around my ankles. I grab the arms of the chair and lose my eyes and think. I stand up painfully and pick the chair up. It feels heavy, but I'm pumped with adrenaline. I throw it and it strikes Cara's head. I run out the door. The bright sunlight blinds me momentarily, I smell pine. _I'm in a forest?_ I hear a train whistle and run for my life. All my memories came back. I remember everyone and everything. I see the building the new initiates will jump off of, remembering there's a net at the bottom. I climb the tall building.

"There she is!" I hear Eric yell. I look back and see Eric and Peter running towards me. I inch closer to the top when my hand slips. I regain my balance and climb up. When I'm at the top I go to the edge looking for the hole. I find it and fall. I feel the net enclose around my body. I look over and see Four. "Four" I say weakly. I roll off the net and he catches me. "I missed you Tobias" I say. He looks at me.

"Tris?" he asks. I nod with all the strength I have. Then I am set down and I hear fighting. My eyes are closed because I just don't have the strength to open them. Then my brain slows down and I feel myself being pulled from reality.

**Four POV**

"Tris?" I ask the person lying in my arms. She nods. I see Eric and Peter land on the net. I set Tris down in a dark corner.

"Four give her back! She's not done" Peter yells.

"Done with what exactly Peter?" I say in my scary-calm instructor voice.

"Done with being ours! She's not done until her heart stops. She's ours and has been for the past 10 years. She killed someone just this morning!" Peter yells. Christina is just standing there in shock. I punch Peter in the temple and he falls, I punch Eric and he fights back. HE punches my face and breaks my nose.

"Uh Chris a little help here?!" I yell. She comes over and kicks Eric in the nuts, he pulled a gun out and shot it just before e fell. It hit my abdomen. I pick the gun up and shoot Peter and Eric. They're dead. I fall on the ground and fall into darkness.

**Christina POV**

I watch Four fall to the ground. I know Zeke is up on the roof but he can't have the initiates jump yet. Not with 2 dead and 2 unknow laying here. I pick up Fours phone and call Zeke.

"What Four!" he yells into the phone.

"Zeke its Chris! Um there was sort of a shoot out so no iniates can jump yet. Just stall them up there. Think of something." I say then I hang up and call Uriah.

"Wassup Four" he answers.

"It's Chris get to the net now!" I yell. He hangs up. A few seconds later he is standing across from me.

"What happened here?" he asks.

"Just carry four to the infirmary, I got Tris" I say. He carries Four to the infirmary and we go back to the net after we drop Tris and Four off. We drag peter and Eric to the chasm and drop them in. Then we call Zeke back. "They can jump now" I say. Then there is and Amity girl on the net staring at the pool of blood. ""Name?" I ask.

"Lucy" she replies. She stands over where I told her to and waits. When everyone jumped and we have 8 in all. Including dauntless borns. During dinner Manda and Greg come over.

"Where's dad" they ask. Shit! I had totally forgotten. I grab their hands and bring them down to the infirmary. I bring them into a room and Tris and Four are next to each other on separate beds. A doctor comes in.

"Oh hello there"

"Yeah Hi, what happened to them?" I ask.

"Tris and Four are in comas with four, minor injuries, with Tris" she looks at Tris' motionless body "Major njuies and she may never wake up"

"Wait did you say Tris?" Manda asks

"Yes" Manda tears up and goes over between them. She puts her hand on their shoulders. Greg is standing on the opposite side of Four from Manda. She puts Tris' hands in hers.

"Hi mom" she says.


	12. Falling together

**Manda POV**

I chose dauntless. We jump onto the train after the ceremony. An amity girl jumps and almost misses, I grab her and pull her in.

"Thanks," she huffs "I'm Sam" she says. I hold my hand out,

"Manda" I say. We shake hands.

"SAM" I hear someone yell from outside the train. Sam walks over.

"Lola Grab my hand!" She yells. Then there is another Amity sitting next to us. "Lola, this is Manda, and Manda this is Lola" She says. I shake Lola's hand. I look out the side of the train.

"Time to get off, ready to jump?" I ask.

"WE HAVE TO JUMP OFF?!" They shout in unison.

"Yes, come on we're going to miss it" I say. I grab their hands and jump off the train with them. We land on the roof safely.

"Alright my name is Zeke-" Uncle Zeke starts, then his phone rings. "What Four?" he almost yells. I look down and hold my head in my hand.

"Manda what's wrong?" Sam asks. I start to laugh.

"Four is my dad" I say. I look back up and Uncle Zeke. Looks annoyed.

"Okay change of plans, we can't do what we were originally because of a problem by the entrance of the compound. For now just find something to do on the roof for a little" he says. Wait? What problem? What happened? I walk up to uncle Zeke.

"What did Four want?" I say. He scratches the back of his head and laughs a little dry laugh.

"Uhm that wasn't Four on the phone," he says. "I thought it was because that's the number that popped up on the screen."

"Then who was it"

"It was Aunt Christina..." he says slowly.

"She never uses my dads phone. Something's wrong" I climb up on the edge of the roof and get ready to jump. Zeke grabs me.

"Wowowowowow wow Miss Manda you can't I got specific details that no one can jump" he says.

"Fine." I say. I go back To Sam and Lola. I hold my head in my hands, I am really worried right now.

"Manda, why did you try to jump off the building?" Sam asks.

"That's what we were supposed to do, but is got delayed" I explain.

"Do you know why?" Sam asks.

"No. All I know is it was my dad's phone, but it wasn't him on it, like talking" I say.

"Okay, Time to jump." Zeke says. "The entrance to the Dauntless headquarters is down there." He points off the roof. "You have to jump to get in" Another Amity girl walks up o the edge and jumps. Zeke looks over. "Next" an Erudite boy, then Sam, then Lola, then a candor boy, then I jumped, then Jesse, then aunt Christina's Lola.

-Page Break-

At dinner, I don't see my dad. I go over to Aunt Christina with Greg.

"Aunt Christina, Where's dad?" I ask. She grabs our hands and brings us to the infirmary. _Why would he be here? _She brings us into a rom where a blonde girl that sort of looks like me is lying in a bed next to dad.

"Oh hello there" a doctor says.

"Hi. Can you tell me their injuries?" Aunt Christina asks.

"Well Four here, was shot in the abdomen and compared to Tris that's a minor injury. Tris has a broken arm, cheek bone, nose, leg, foot, toe, some internal bleeding and a major concussion. They are both in coma's right now. Four shouldn't be in any more than 2 days, and Tris well, we don't know if she ever wake up. She's lucky she's alive though. She's strong." the doctor leaves.

"Aunt Christina, did he said Tris?" I ask. She's all teared up. She nods. I go over and hold Tris' hands.

"Hi mom" I say.

"Manda don't be crazy mom's dead" Greg says.

"Greg this is our mother. Dad got a note saying she was killed, it wasn't an accident. She was just hidden for 10 years" I say. I move the hair away from her neck and look at her raven tattoos. I hold my wrist up next to her collar bone. I got a matching tattoo for my 14th birthday. I smile. I bring her hand off the bed, and the same with dads and make it look like they're almost holding hands. I kiss their heads and leave. _I have to find Jesse!_ I think. I run around until I find him by the chasm. "Jesse!" I yell he stands up and I run into his arms.

"What Manda, where's the fire?" he asks sarcastically.

"It's my mom. She's not dead! She was held hostage for 10 years. She's okay! She's just in a coma" I say tears of joy spilling out of my eyes.

"That's great! Here come with me" he says. He grabs my hand and leads me to a dark hallway.

"Jesse where are we going?" I say partially laughing.

"Right here" he stops under a light in the middle of the hallway. It's pretty romantic here. He pulls me closer. He places his head on mine. "Miranda Natalie Eaton, I've been in love with you for 8 years" He says.

"Jesse Benjamin Tanner (IDK the last name. :P) I've also been in love with you for 8 years" I say. He presses his lips to mine and I kiss him back. When we pull away we go to aunt Christina's.

"And where were you two" she asks suspiciously.

"Talking" I answer

"About...?"

"My mom" I say. She let's us go in and we go to Jesse's room and lie on his bed absorbing the warmth from each other and talking. We lie there for hours and soon I drift off to sleep.

**Awe happy ending for Manda. *tear*. I will try to update later or tomorrow. ;) Ttyl**


	13. Waking up

**Awe wasn't that cute? :D ;) He. Okay. Four will wake up, and so will Tris, eventually...**

**Jesse POV**

Manda and I snuggles in my bed for hours, then I noticed she fell asleep. I gently wiggled out with out her waking up and tucked her in. I grabbed a spare pillow and slept on the floor. As long as Manda is happy, I am. I can't sleep because, suddenly reality is better than dreams. I stay awake thinking of Manda for hours. Eventually sleep finds me.

-Page Break-

When I wake up I see Manda sitting next to me on the floor.

"Morning sleeping beauty" she says. She's in new clothes and has a cup of coffee.

"What time is it" I yawn.

"Like 7:30, I was going to wake you but you're so adorable when you sleep I just couldn't" she says. She hands me a cup of coffee and a muffin. We eat together. I send her out so I can put clothes on. When I finally get dressed we walk to the training room hand in hand. When we get there everyone is there.

"Good. Jesse and Manda are here, we can start" Mom says. I walk over and stand in line with Manda. "Today we will be shooting guns" mom says. She presses guns into each of our palms. "Everyone grab a target" she yells. Only Manda and my sister and I move, we know not to mess with her. "Did I stutter? Get a target!" she yells. She definitely learned a lot from uncle Four. We all get targets and start shooting.

"Jesse, bet o can get a bulls eye first" Manda says.

"You're on" I say. we start shooting. Finally she hits the center.

"Ha! I win" she says.

"Okay, fine, fine, whatever" I say. WE laugh and shoot more. We look around the room the only one who hasn't hit the target yet it the Erudite girl, Miley I think. Mom helps her and soon enough it's lunch time. "C'mon" I whisper into Manda's ear.

"Sorry, going to check on the parents. See you in lunch a little later. Kay'?" She says.

"Nope. I'm going to go with you" I say. She doesn't resist. I follow her into the room uncle Four and 'aunt Tris' are. We enter and Manda turns and grabs onto me and hugs me. "Sh, sh, sh" I coo. "Come on" I say. I bring her out of the room and to my apartment. She's not ready to take all this in right now.

**Manda POV**

I don't resist when Jesse says he's coming with me. I bring him into the room with my parents in it and grab onto him and hug him at the sight. They are still in the coma's but mom was pale, like almost as pale as the sheets. and Dad was also very pale. It looks like they were both on their death bed. I could be parentless at 16. That would suck. Especially since I just got my mom back. Jesse and I go back to his apartment.

"Look, I'm sorry" I say. "You shouldn't have seen that"

"Manda, it's okay. don't blame yourself. I insisted I go. Plus, it looked like you needed my strength" Jesse says. I make us sandwiches and we sit on the floor and play an old game called 'The game of Life'. , "Manda we gotta go" He says. He picks me up and carries me to the training room. Before I go in I peck him on the lips then skip in like an amity girl. Jesse comes in moments later laughing. We stand in a line and start training again, but this time; for fights.

-Page Break-

I sit next to Jesse, Lola, Lola, and Sam at dinner.

"Why weren't you guys at lunch" Sam asks raising her eyebrows. I look at Jesse, unsure of how to answer.

"Family problems" he says. He finishes eating and gets up and leaves.

"No seriously why weren't you guys here?" Sam asks again.

"I really did have family problems. Jesse was helping me with them." I say. I finish eating and leave. I go down the infirmary and stand outside my parents room. I hear Jesse and someone else talking.

"Uncle Four, I was wondering if I could date your daughter" Jesse said. I smile and cover my face.

"Yes, just don't give her a lot of pain. She doesn't deal with it well" dad says. Wait _dad?_ He's awake!

"I won't giver her pain sir. Thank you." Jesse says. I hide behind a plant and watch Jesse leave. Then I stand up and walk in to the room.

"Manda" Dad says. He smiles.

"Dad. You're awake" I say.

"Yes I am. Oh by the way this is your mother" he says, he gestures over to mom. I hug him.

"I know. Aunt Christina told me" I say. We laugh a little together. Then I hear small movements and a small moan then a small shriek. I look over and see mom moving and making little noises. She keep mumbling a name. I go over. She's moving too much she's going to injure herself more by moving. I hold her shoulders and gently push down.

"Tris. Tris." I say. She doesn't respond. "Beatrice. Calm down you're going to hurt yourself. Shh. Shh. Shh." I say. She lies down and calms down.

"Who, who, where am I? Who are you?" she asks. I'm not shocked she doesn't know who I am.

"Your name is Tris Eaton. I am your daughter, Miranda Eaton. Just be calm you're going to be okay. Just relax" I coo. She relaxes and lies down.

"Manda, where's Tobias?" she asks. Tobias=Four=Dad. I point over to dad.

"Tris I'm right here. Just relax and lie there" he says.

"Manda, what time is it?" mom asks.

"Its about 7 at night" I answer

"Wow wait how old are you" she asks. I laugh a little.

"I'm 16 now" I say.

"Oh wow you...got...olde-" her head falls to the side and her body falls motionless except for her chest rising and falling. She fell back into a coma. I kiss her head.

"Yeah mom I am getting older" I say. I look at dad's heart rate and it's through the roof and he's watching mom and I.

"Is she is she is she is she is she" he says.

"No dad she's still alive she just fell back into a coma" I say trying to stay calm.

"Okay" his heart rate drops a little. "Manda why don't you go to bed so you're okay for training tomorrow" dad says.

"Alright. Night dad." I kiss his head. I walk over to mom. "Night mom" I say. I kiss her forehead and go to Aunt Christina's apartment.


	14. Promising

**Okay people I am going to skip to their day off before visiting day okay? Okay. \(^o^)/ I love making little faces like this. Hehe. **

**Manda** POV

Today we find out our ranks. Tonight there's a party at aunt Christina's. Tomorrow is visiting day. I walk up to the chalk board where the rankings are and look.

1. Manda

2. Jesse

3. Sam

4. Lola (Jesse's sister)

5. Lola

6. Miley

7. Lucy

8. Tanner

YAY! FIRST! It's almost impossible to contain my excitement. I run over to Jesse and into his arms.

"Congratulations!" he says.

"Congrats to you too" I say. He goes in for a kiss and I put a finger on his lips. "No, no, no not until tonight at the party" I say. "Speaking of party, I have things to do" I say I hug him once more and skip off. First stop: The infirmary. They say when you talk to people in coma's they can hear you, I'm going to try. When I get there I go into her room and find a horrific sight. Dad is in a wheel chair sleeping, and Mom is as white as snow. I sit next to her in a chair and hold her hand. "Hi mom" I say. "I came In first ranking," I say. "I almost have a boyfriend." I laugh a little. "I love you. Come back soon" I say. I kiss her forehead and just sit and watch her chest rise and fall. This may be her death bed. This may be the last time I will see her alive. _Stop thinking like that Manda. She'll be fine. _ I argue with myself. I just sit and watch her. Then she starts mumbling then her head moves. She turns her head to face me.

"Hi honey" she whispers weakly. I hold her hand she was reaching out.

"Hi mom" I say almost crying.

"Congrats on the rank" she says even weaker.

"Thanks. Are you okay?"

"I'm just in" she takes a deep breath "a little bit of pain" she says. She tries to sit up.

"Mom, don't move you'll make it worse" I say. "Here I'll be right back" I say. I go and get a nurse. "Nurse, Tris is up" I say. She comes in.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Tris." she says. My mom raises her hand a little. "Would you like pain medicine?"

"Yes" she whispers. The doctor goes and gets a needle and when she comes back with it, my moms heart rate goes up and her eyes widen. She can't do needles.

"Ms. She can't have needles." I say. The nurse walks out and comes back with two pills and a glass of water. She helps my mom take the medicine. Then my mom lies back down. "Now how are you feeling." I ask.

"Better. Where's your father" she asks. I walk over and wheel dad over to her. He was still asleep. "He," she laughs a little "He always loved his sleep" she says.

"He still does. Especially since you were gone because he said that's the only way you were there with him" I say. I remember dad telling me about his dreams that mom were in. She laughs a little. She looks at her foot and realizes there's a cast on it. She reaches over to the marker on the desk.

"Here sign it" she says. I took the marker and drew the tree ravens on the top so she could see them. Then signed my name underneath them. I look at the time. It's noon. I go and bring mom back some soup. I feed it to her then say I have to go. She kisses me and I leave. I go into the pit and but a new pair of black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder black shirt with a sequined heart in the middle, a new tank top, and some new make-up. I go home and get ready. I curl my hair so it bobs just above my shoulders and pull the sides back. I think I look really nice. I hear a knock at the door. I go over and open it.

"Oh hey Jesse" I say. He just looks at me. "Hello earth to Jesse" I say.

"Oh sorry I was just admiring your beauty" he says. He grabs my hand and walks me to a small restaurant in the pit.

-Page Break-

"Now, can we count that as our first date?" I ask.

"Not technically, because we aren't girl friend and boyfriend yet." Yet. Yes he said yet. YAY. We walk to his apartment and wait for everyone to show up. Once most of them show up we start the party.

"Okay, okay" aunt Christina says. Yep she's drunk. "Karaoke time" she says. "Who wants to go first"

"I will" Jesse says. I look up at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and watch him get ready.

"

_[Verse 1]_ _[Liam]_ You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough,  
_[Bridge]_ _[Harry]_ Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,  
_[Chorus]_ _[All]_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh, oh, That's what makes you beautiful  
_[Verse 2]_ _[Zayn]_ So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,  
_[Bridge]_ _[Harry]_ Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,  
_[Chorus]_ _[All]_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,  
_[Harry]_ That's what makes you beautiful  
Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na _[x2]_  
_[Harry]_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
_[All]_ You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,  
_[Chorus]_ _[All]_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful (Oh), If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately), Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,  
_[Harry]_ That's what makes you beautiful " he sings. He has a nice voice. "Miranda," he says. He bends down infront of me and opens a box. A promise ring. "Will you be my girl friend?"

"Yes." I say. I put the promise ring on and hug him. "Can I go next?" I ask. Everyone nods. I take my place and get ready.

"Today was a fairytale You were the prince I used to be a damsel in distress You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale I wore a dress You wore a dark grey t-shirt You told me I was pretty When I looked like a mess Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down Whenever you're around  
Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale You've got a smile that takes me to another planet Every move you make everything you say is right Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale All that I can say Is now it's getting so much clearer Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down Whenever you're around  
But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way Today was a fairytale It must have been the way Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down Whenever you're around I can feel my heart It's beating in my chest Did you feel it? I can't put this down  
But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way Today was a fairytale It must have been the way Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale " I sing. Everyine claps and cheers. Then it was someone else's turn.

**Yay! Tris woke up, Manda got a boyfriend. Jesse got a girlfriend. All is well. By everyone I mean; Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke Shauna, Jesse, Sam, Lola, Lola, Manda, and the boy Tanner. Yay, yay, yay. Okay. Please comment song ideas and truth or dare ideas. Truth or dare comes later. Mkay Bye.**


	15. Party on

**I'm back. The songs were, What makes you beautiful by One direction and Today was a fairytale by Taylor Swift. :) Let the party continue.**

**Manda POV**

Tanner decides to go next. He stands up and starts.

"Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
i want to be somewhere where you are  
I want to be where...

_[Chorus:]_  
You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes

I wake up, I'm alive  
In only a little while... I'll cry  
Cause you're my lullaby  
SO baby come hold me tight cause I-I  
I want to be everything you need  
I want to be where...

_[Chorus]_

Just as long as you're mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
Let me love you, kiss you  
Oh baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes" Watching Lola from Amity the whole time. Awe. Lola, Jesse's brother goes next.

"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..

_[chorus:]_  
I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

_[chorus]_

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie" she sang watching Jesse. She must have a crush she thinks she's in love with. Sam Lola Lola and Tanner go next as a group.

"Maybe it's the way she walked (wow) straight into my heart and stole it.  
Through the doors and past the guards (wow), just like she already owned it.

I said, "Can you give it back to me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."

And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh

Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow), and her daddy was a dentist.  
Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth) but she kissed me like she meant it.

I said, "Can I take you home with me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."

And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh

You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,  
_[in background:]_  
(oh, oh, oh  
yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced

1, 2, 1, 2, 3

How we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.  
(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)

We danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh

Best song ever,  
it was the best song ever.  
It was the best song ever," They sang. An old one direction song. They got everyone dancing. Once we all calmed dow we sat in a circle on the floor. I know what's coming next.

_Truth or Dare_


	16. Truth, Dare or Jump

**Hey guys this may be my last chapter until next Saturday or Monday depending on my friends and when I get home from camp. :) Hope you enjoy! \(^o^)/**

**Manda POV**

"We all know how to play right?" Aunt Christina asks. Yeah Jesse and I played all the time when we were younger. But Sam shakes her head, maybe they didn't play truth or dare back in Amity. "Okay so you choose truth or dare and you HAVE to answer if you don't you have to take off a piece of clothing. Socks and shoes count as one" she says. _What?! That's not how we played. _"Okay. I'll go first since it's my apartment." she says. She looks for her victim. "Uri Truth or-"

"DARE! Jeez I'm not a Pansycake" Uncle Uri says.

"First off that's never coming back and I dare you to..." she stops and thinks. "Drink a whole bottle of hot sauce"

"Fine whatever" Uri says.

"Jesse could you go get the hot sauce?" Jesse leaves and then comes back with a bottle of hot sauce. Uncle Uriah drinks it. His face twisted in ways I didn't know was possible. We all laugh at him.

"Fin fine fine" he says. "My turn Manda Truth or dare" awe shit.

"Dare" I say.

"I dare you to do 7 minuets in heaven with Jesse" he says. _I gotta do what?! _

"Oh no, no, no" Aunt Christina says. "No"

"Chris come on. You did it when you were 16 at a party" Uri says. She looks defeated and sits back down. I think more. Do I want to do this? I finally stand up and take Jesse's hand and lead him into his bedroom. We get in there and sit on his bed.

"You know we don't have to do anything" Jesse says. I hug him then face him.

"But I want to" I finally say. Then we kiss, a deep passionate kiss. His hands go up and down my body and tug at the hem of my shirt. I push his hands away, just wanting to kiss.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Everyone says. Then Aunt Christina comes in. We walk out. My hair a little dishevels and Jesse and I are smiling uncontrollably.

"Alright. Tanner Truth or dare" I say.

"Truth"

"PANSYCAKE" We ignore him.

"Who's your crush?" I say. He stands up.

"No one. Sam can have my turn" he says. Then stomps out of the room. I feel like it's my fault. I walk out after him and follow him to the chasm. He sits on the railing.

"Tanner are you okay?" I ask trying to sound sympathetic. He rubs his eyes.

"Yeah. It's just, well you wouldn't care" he says.

"Yes I would" I say. "Come on please" I beg.

"Fine. Well back in Candor I had this one lady friend who was being bullied, and you know being from Candor and everything you can't do anything about it. She had really low self esteem and she was very sensitive. And I was her only friend. I thought she trusted me, but she didn't tell me one of her secrets that costed her, her life" he said. He looks at me. "She committed suicide at 16. The day before the aptitude test." he finally gets out. "And I was in love with her, she was going to transfer to dauntless and I was going to follow her here and tell her that I loved her, but it's too late now. I just feel like it's my fault you know, because she couldn't trust me enough to tell me, I could've helped her. But she decided the world would be better off with out her. I guess the world would be better off without me" and he fell backwards into the chasm.

"NO!" I scream. I stumble backward and all the way back to aunt Christina's. I open the door and fall to my knees and begin hyperventilating and some tears well up in my eyes but I push them away. The scene replays in my head over and over again.

"Manda, Manda, Miranda!" Jesse yells. He shakes me out of my daze. "What happened" he asks. How do I tell him without crying my self.

"Tanner...Jump...Candor...Chasm" I get out. I don't know if he understood or not. He picks me up bridal style and carries me into his room.

"Manda, it's okay. Shh you're okay" he coo's

"I know I'm okay but but but but but he he he j-j-umped while I was watching, and I can't help but feel responsible." I stutter out. There's a knock on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" Aunt Christina asks.

"Mom just leave us alone for a little" Jesse says loudly.

"But what happened?"

"I said leave us ALONE" he yells. Nothing more happens. He just holds me in his lap for what seems like forever. _I'm going to go visit mom and dad_. I think. I stand up and walk out the door and to the infirmary. When I get there I see dad awake and sitting next to mom and they're both laughing. I walk in and stand next to dad and put my hand on his shoulder. He looks up and instantly becomes worried.

"Manda honey what happened" he asks.

"I watched an Initiate jump into the chasm about an hour ago" I say. He holds my hand.

"It's okay Manda." mom says. "Hon can you do me a favor? Can you call my parents and ask them to come tomorrow?" she says. I take dads cell phone and call grandma and grandpa.

"Hello" Grandpa answers.

"Hey grandpa it's me. I was just wondering if you and grandma could come on visiting day tomorrow. Greg dad and I have a surprise for you both" I say.

"Okay sweetie we will be there tomorrow"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" then he hangs up. I go over to mom.

"They'll be here" I say.

"Wonderful" she says. Then she falls asleep. I roll dad out in the wheel chair and we go home. When we get there Greg is sitting on his bed half asleep. I get dad into his room then go into mine and drift off to sleep. Tomorrow is visiting day. I'll have to tell Tanner's parents what happened. I don't think tomorrow will go well.


	17. Endings and new beginings

**Today is literally the last day I can update until next Monday. :( *tear* Stupid camp. Well. Hope you like it. Last chapter for a week or so. **

**Manda POV**

Today is visiting day. I could barely sleep last night because all I saw when I closed my eyes was Tanner falling. I wonder if that's how he felt. If whenever he closed his eyes, he saw that girls lifeless body lying in front of him. He wasn't a close friend but watching someone die does take a toll on you. I get up and put some fresh clothes on. I let dad sleep in because he needs it but when I walk out Greg and dad are talking to each other.

"Morning Manda" Dad says. He wheels his wheel chair over to me. "Ready for visiting day?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I say. I grab a muffin from the counter and sit on the couch. My tired body has no energy left. I just sit there and stare in silence. No one talks. When I finish I stand up and walk out into the pit. The other initiates and their parents and sibling are here. I look around and see a family dressed in candor black and white, a younger girl about 9 and an older boy about 20. I walk over to them. "Hello" I greet putting on a fake smile.

"Hello have you seen a boy named Tanner?" The older woman asks.

"Uhm" how do I say this? "Yes I have but-"

"Could you tell him we're here?" she asks.

"See that's the thing. I can't" I start. They look surprised. "Last night during a party Tanner kinda" I take a breath "Jumped...into the chasm" I say. "He died. I'm soo sorry for your loss." I say. I really am.

"Thank you for telling us the horrible truth," she puts a hand on my shoulder "After Sandra died, he had wanted to be with her, and now he finally is" she says quietly. He eyes are flowing with tears and I can feel my throat burning as if I'm about to burst into tears. Tanner's family leaves. _Sandra must've been the girl he was talking about that night. _I walk away I can't take this. I look around the pit and spot abnegation clothes and walk over.

"Manda! You got so big!" Grandma says. Grandpa just half smiles.

"I know. It's been 9 years. Here come with me" I say. I lead them to the infirmary. I stand outside moms room. "Now, this may be hard to take in, it was for me. Just warning you" I say. I open the door and they gasp. Grandma walks next to mom and mom wakes up.

"Beatrice?" She asks.

"Hi mom" she says. At this Grandma starts crying. Mom looks over and sees grandpa. "Dad" she says, lifting her arm a little. She sounds wheezy and has no energy or strength. "W-w-where's Caleb?" mom stutters. _Damnit I knew I forgot uncle Caleb. 10 years since I talked to him. _

"I don't know honey." grandma says.

"Here I'll go call him." I say. I walk out. I have to go through the pit to get to the apartment where my cell phone is. When a tall Erudite man walks into me. "Sorry" I say. I look up. "Uncle Caleb?" I ask.

"Manda?" he asks. I nod. "Oh Hi. I was visiting my daughter Miley she's-"

"Just come with me" I grab his hand and _drag_ him to the infirmary. When I get outside moms door I stop and face him. "Listen this will most likely be hard for you. Knowing what you know, but it's real" I say. I open the door and Uncle Caleb gasps then goes over to the bed. I close the door and let them have their moments. I don't know how long they'll last. Then I see Sam and Lola come in and over to me.

"Manda why are you here? Why did you take that abnegation couple here? Why did you-" Sam asks.

"Sam. Stop with the questions." I say. "Those were my grand parents and that Erudite man was my uncle." I say.

"Why are they here?" Lola asks.

"My mom" I answer slowly. They open their mouths and I can see they're going to ask why. "because, she was kidnapped 10 years ago and we all thought she was dead because we got a note saying she was. But when we were stalled on the roof she apparently fell on the net and that was the problem. Sh came here and slipped into a coma. She just woke up like two days ago" I explain. They look sad.

"Oh well, I guess it's good shes here now." Lola says.

"Sort of. She is lucky to be alive the doctor said" I say. "She sustained a lot of injuries. One of them could've killed her. But she's strong" I say.

"Okay. Well we have to go" they say then they leave. I wait outside the door. Then I heard some loud talking. I go in and see what's going on. I see me mom angry and her heart rate is going up. I go over. Her fiery gaze is on Caleb and won't break.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Tris. Please calm down you're going to hurt yourself." I say.

"Not until he" she spit and nodded at Caleb "is gone" she says. I go over to Caleb and drag him out of the room.

"What. did. you. do" I ask harshly.

"I told her that Cara is dead and she started yelling" he said. I remember mom or dad saying Cara was behind this.

"Maybe because she tried to kill mom, so my mom killed her out of self defense" I say. He opens his mouth to talk "Caleb. Just go. And don't come back" I almost yell. Caleb leaves. He knows I could kill him right there. I can't take anymore. I go to Jesse's.

"Hey Manda you okay?" he asks once I find him.

"Peachy" I say. I hug him and start to cry. "I can't take this anymore Jesse. I just can't" I say.

"It's alright Manda we'll get through this together." he says. "Together or not at all right?" he says.

"Right" I answer.

**That's where I'm ending. There is going to be a plot twist within the next 3-5 chapters. :P**


	18. Fears

**I'm back! I got new ideas.. Haha. Here's the next chapter.**

**Manda POV**

Today is fears, yay...not. We sit outside the fear room and wait. Aunt Christina comes out and calls me in. I sit in the chair and she gives me the shot. I close my eyes and wait. When I open them again I am tied to a chair by the chasm and random people who I may or may not have seen before start jumping, first loved ones, then friends, then random faces. "STOP STOP STOP! PLEASE STOP! You all have reasons to live!" I yell repeatedly. Eventually they stop and I'm back in the fear room. Dad is sitting in is wheel chair next to me.

"May I ask what that was?" he asks a little shakily.

"Watching people die. New fear, just got it right after Tanner jumped" I answer I walk out trying to keep my composure.

**Jesse POV**

I walk into the fear room right after my mom, then sit in the chair and wait for the needle to show me my fear. When the needle goes into my neck I cringe just a little. When mom pulls it out I stare at the ceiling and wait for the stimulation to start. I close my eyes.

When I open my eyes I am sitting tied to a chair in my room. I look across the room and see Manda and Lola tied to chairs also. A faceless woman stands behind them and holds a gun to each head. I just- I can't-

"Choose" The lady yells. I look from Manda to Lola.

"Jesse, Just let Lola live she has more to live for" Manda says. Tears are streaming down my face.

"Jesse, Be happy and choose Manda, I know you love her. Just let me die" Lola says.

"Choose!" The voice yells louder this time. I look from Manda to Lola quickly and then close my eyes. "5, 4, 3, 2," She says.

"MANDA" I scream. She shoots Manda then shoots Lola. I am untied from the chair. I slump to my knees. "Just kill me then" a third gunshot and I'm back in the fear room. I walk out of the fear room and walk around to clear my head.

**Sam POV**

In my fear I was in a log cabin in the forest and I am sitting on a bunk bed. Then I see spider coming out of corners and walls and beds. Most the size of golden retrievers. I stand up and look at the bunk. A gun. I pick it up and start shooting, but it doesn't work eventually they catch up to me and eat me.

**Lola POV (amity)**

In my fear I was back in amity with Sam and we were climbing trees and talking. Then my brother JJ comes out.

"Lourdes Anne! Get over here!" he yells. I walk over to him. I'm not afraid of him. He bitch slaps me, I hold my cheek and look back at him. "You can't be hanging out with her" he points viciously at Sam. "anymore"

"Just because you broke up with her and you hate her doesn't mean I cant still be her friend!" I yell back.

"Yes it does" JJ drags me off and back to home.

**Lola POV (Jesse sis)**

In my fear I was in the infirmary room with Tris and Four. Tris' heart stops then Four drops to the ground. I feel for a pulse and he doesn't have one. I go out and to my house. I find Jesse and Manda dead on the couch. Then mom and dad dead in their bed. I keep finding loved ones dead. I finally lock myself in a closet to calm down.

**Lucy POV**

I was back in amity in my moms garden. When a bunch of wasps and bees come out of a hive and attack me. I yell and scream until they had stung me to death.

**Miley POV**

I was back in my room in Erudite getting ready for school, when dad comes in.

"Miley time for school" he says. I nod. I grab my books and walk out the door. When I arrive for school, I walk around trying to avoid everyone.

"Oh look it's little Mrs. Innocent Miley" Sammy says. She is the popular girl in Erudite that guys drool over, she isn't even pretty. Her group of "friends" surround me and pin me down. Sammy sits next to my arm. "Let's see what little Ms. Innocent has to hide" Sammy lifts my sleeves. I thrash around. When I stop I look over and see my bruises and scars. Sammy looks at the bot, Marco, on my other side. "Let's" she says. Marco and Sammy hold my wrists up and show everyone around us. When they let go, I run to the roof and jump. I don't want anyone finding out my secrets.

**Four POV**

That is it for fears. I wheel myself out of the fear room and to the apartment to talk to Manda. _I want to talk to her about Al and what Tris went through after he jumped. _ I remind myself. When I finally reach the apartment I go in and find Greg sitting on the couch shaking. He holds out a piece of paper which is also shaking. I take the note from him.

_Four,_

_Well it looks like taking Tris didn't break you. Weeell we took Manda and we're not giving her back willingly. Have a nice night._

_~:)_

Now I start shaking I go over to the couch and hug Greg. We sit there and eventually drift off to sleep.


	19. Missing

**Sorry Manda. Ha. I would've updated earlier or last night but I didn't sleep. I watched a horror movie, and it was pretty freaking scary.**

**Four POV**

When I wake up I'm on the couch and Greg is still asleep. I put some fresh clothes on and go to the infirmary to talk to Tris. When I get there and get into Tris' room she's still sleeping. I sit next to her and rub small circles on the back of her hand thinking. _My life really couldn't get worse right now. DON'T JINX IT! Oh my god I jinxed it. Why am I so stupid? _I argue with myself. _Alright, alright, alright. How do I get Manda back? That is a question I need an answer too. _Tris is still sleeping so I go back to the apartment and find Greg writing a note.

"Whatchya writin' buddy?" I ask.

"A note. Here read the note again" he says. He hands me the note and I read it again.

_Four,_

_Well it looks like taking Tris didn't break you. Weeell we took Manda and we're not giving her back willingly. Have a nice night._

_~:)_

_P.s. If you have any questions write it down and tape it to the chasm railing. Post anyone to watch it and Manda and Tris die._

"Okay what did you write so far?" I ask a little shaky. He picks the note up and reads it.

"Who are you" he says. I look at him like there Is supposed to be more. "That's it I just started."

"Here let me see" I say. I grab the note and pen from Greg and think. Then my hand starts moving and I don't exactly know what I'm writing. When I finish I look. _Who are you? What do you want? How can I get Manda back? Why are you doing this? _That's a pretty good start. I sign it _~Four. _I grab a piece of tape and the note. I wheel out to the chasm and tape the note there.

"Do you think this will work?" Greg asks.

"I honestly don't know" I say. Greg and I head to the infirmary to see Tris and to tell her I guess. When we get there Tris is talking to herself but is acting like she's talking to me. I wheel in and next to her. Greg stands behind me listening.

"Wait, so he really did?" Tris says. a small second of silence then she bursts out laughing. "Alright bye" she says. She waves weakly then looks at me. "Oh hey Four" she says.

"Tris who were you talking to?" I ask unsure of what I just saw.

"You mean you didn't see Manda standing right here?" she says.

"Tris no one is there" I say. She goes pale and I feel the color rush out of my face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But you didn't see Manda standing there talking?" she says. I shake my head. "Where's Manda then?" she asks a little worried. I drop my head. "Four are you okay? Where's Manda?" Tris says. I look back up at her and see worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine" I manage. My throat feels constricted and tight. I can't speak.

"Do you know where Manda is?" She says.

"No" I say. I look into her eyes and see even more worry. "She- She- She w-w-was" I stutter.

"Kidnapped" Greg finishes I had almost forgot he was there. Tris looks at him and her eyes fill with tears. "The kidnapper left a note, we replied to it." Greg explains. He is stern and stiff, like me while training. _Is he okay? What's happening to my family why is everything going wrong? _ I think.

"We- But- How-" she stutters.

"I know you have questions, so do I. But we have to wait. Just take a nap and relax" I say. She lies down and closes her eyes. Her heart rate goes up and she starts shaking, she mumbles, then she falls still and her heart rate plumits to just barely alive. Greg and I exchange looks and just decide to leave. We g back to the apartment and on our way we bump into Christina.

"Hey four, have you seen Manda I have to ask her a question" She says. I just roll away fustratedly.

**Greg POV**

On our way back from the infirmary I have my "instructor-four" look on. I've had it on, thinking about mom and Manda. We bumped into Aunt Christina. Her hair has a small braid and she's whereing jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hey four, have you seen Manda I have to ask her a question" she says. Dad just rolls around her fustratedly. "What's his problem" she says. She smiles then sees my face and it goes away. "Seriously what's up" she says.

"Look come to the apartment" I say.

-Page break-

aunt Christina sits on the couch next to me. Dad went into his room, he needs alone time.

"So what's up" she says.

"Well, it's about Manda" I start. I look into my lap and then back at aunt Christina, "She got" I take a deep breath "kidnapped. She's gone, dad's just frustrated because first Tris now Manda He's just trying to process it all." I say. Christina goes to open her mouth until the door bursts open.

"G-g-Greg" Jesse stutters he holds out a note shakily and then falls to the floor and starts to cry. I pick the note up.

_Four,_

_Who I am doesn't concern you now. I want you and Tris. You both have to come and get Manda together or she dies. I'm doing this because, well, you'll find out when you come to get her. Tootle-loo!_

_~:)_

Chris helps Jesse stand up and she brings him over to the couch. "She can't be gone. She can't be. I love her. She can't be gone. She has to be here with me." he keeps repeating. He must really love Manda to be acting like this.

"What's going on?" Dad asks. I hadn't realized he came out. I hand hi the note. He drops it and grabs a piece of paper and a pen and scribbles something. He folds it and puts tape on it. "Same spot" he says. I run to the chasm and tape it to the railing then run back. When I get back Jesse is sitting in ym dad's wheel chair passed out and my dad's on the couch. Christina is leaving with Jesse in the wheel chair.

"Uhm what did I miss?" I ask.

"Jesse passed out from dehydration from crying so much" dad says. Usually he says he's a wimp but I understand why he's not.

**Manda POV (Fears day) **

I walk out of the fear room shaking a little trying to keep the images out of my mind. They keep flashing, first mom, then dad, then Jesse, jumping. I try to get the images out of my head. When Lauren approaches me.

"Hey Manda wanna go on a trip?" she says. Well she's my dad friend so...

"I'd have to ask my dad" I say.

"I already did come one" she says.

"Alright" I say.

-Page break-

We jump on the train and I see two faces that were supposedly dead. "Peter? Eric? I thought you two were dead" I say. Now I'm freaking out. Why are they here.

"Well we're not" Eric says. He holds up a syringe. "This my pinch a little" he says. He plunges the needle into my neck. My last thought:

_Not a trip, a kidnapping._

**Lauren, Peter, Eric, tsk, tsk, tsk. lol. I'll update tomorrow.**


	20. a year later

**I'm back to update. :) **

**Four POV**

It's been almost a year since Manda went missing. Tris is finally home, and I'm finally out of the wheel chair. I've exchanged notes with Manda's kidnapper all year. If I believe the notes Manda is fine and living. Tris is finally ready to go get Manda, she always has been but she actually can now. I write one final letter.

_Dear :),_

_Where should we come and get Manda. What should we bring?_

_~Four & Tris_

I tape the note to the railing and go back to the apartment to Tris and Greg. They've made an almost inseparable bond because Tris doesn't and wont leave him alone in the apartment. He always has to be with her, me, Chris, Will, Uri, Mar, Zeke, or Shauna. Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony and Tris is as nervous as hell. She is spending all the time she has with Greg. Especially after the aptitude test. They went shopping, which Tris hates, out to dinner, to the chasm, and now we're headed to Navy Pier as a small family.

-Page Break-

When we get to the pier we sit down on the edge of a dock with our feet in the water.

"Look Greg," Tris says, she points to a 3 star curved line "That's called orian's belt"

"Cool. How'd you know that?" he asks. Tris closes her eyes and shutters. Greg and I place our hands on her shoulders.

"While I was you know, I was allowed out with _Eric" _She says his name like poison "Once a week and was forced to learn some astronomy. That was the best part of the 10 missing years of my life" she explains. Greg and I know just how hard it is to talk about that. I hear a small scream and snap my head in that direction. I stand up and look around. "Tobias are you okay?" Tris asks.

"I'm f-fine" I get out. I take the gun out that I had, I always carry it with me since Manda got kidnapped. I hand it to Tris. "For safety. Greg you stay here with your mom. I'll be right back" I say. Tris takes the gun and I walk in the direction of the scream. There is a cold breeze and it's a little foggy. The sun set about 10 minuets ago so it's pretty dark. I hear the scream again and this time it's a little louder. I turn around the Ferris wheel bottom and see Lauren and Peter and Eric? I thought they died? I mean I personally killed them myself.

"Ahh Help me help me" Lauren half screams then they all burst into laughter. Then I notice Peters shoulder and see a black bag slung over his shoulder. "You'll never get away with this" Lauren mimics a younger girls voice. They all laugh louder. Then the bag starts to move. W=Eric takes a stick and hits it.

"Quiet you" he almost yells. "Kids" he spits. _Manda? _My head is getting ahead of me. I step forward just a little and snap a twig. "Sh, I think someone else is here" Eric says. I turn around and run back to Tris and Greg when get there They are talking. I am huffing and puffing.

"Four hon are you okay?" Tris says. Greg and her are on wither side of me.

"THERE!" I hear Lauren yell. Lauren Peter and Eric show up and the black bag Peter had is on the ground moving slightly. "Looks like Four found his baby girl. Well now you definitely can't have her" she says.

"And why not?!" Tris almost yells.

"Because he is here" she nods toward Greg.

"Why does that matter?" I ask.

"Because the note specifically said jut you and Tris" Lauren says.

"Fine than I'll go" Greg says. He turns around and stats to walk away.

"Take one more step and everyone dies" Peter says. He unzips the black bag and Manda lies there with a bomb around her chest. Greg looks over and tears flood his eyes. He turns around and rejoins the line Tris him and I were in. Tris had dropped the gun and is shaking with her hands up. The flash backs are flooding back for her I can tell. Greg and I put our hands up.

"Just give us Manda and we wont tell anyone about this" I try to negotiate.

"Alright. Here" everyone backs up with an evil smirk. I kneel down to Manda and look at the bomb. 20 seconds. I look at the straps and it looks like it's glued to her shirt. _I'm sorry Manda_. I think I pull her shirt off and luckily she has a tank top on underneath. I throw the bomb at Eric Peter and Lauren. I pick Manda up and run. Tris and Greg are close behind. I can hear Lauren Peter and Eric yelling. Then a boom and a blast of heat. I fall with Manda in my arms. Tris and Greg just stumble. I get up and run a little faster. Everything is silent. We run and jump on the Train. I sit and hold Manda in my lap. I rum my head and stroke her hair that is full of sweat and dirt. It's really short, its just at her chin. Her face is stained with dirt and some dried blood. Her heart rate is normal, and so is her breathing. She's okay except for some scrapes and bruises. I hear a loud high pitched ringing in my ears. I look over and Tris and she is mouthing words.

"What?" I ask. She keeps mouthing something and Greg is watching me closely. He taps Tris and mouths something to her. She nods. "What?!" I ask a little louder. Tris comes over and sits in front of me. _Can you hear me? _ she mouths. "I can't hear you but I can read your lips" I say. I really can't hear anything. I rub my temples. I look out the side of the train and see the compound I stand up and jump out with Manda in my arms. She is moving slightly.

-Page Break-

**Four POV**

I apparently fell asleep because when I open my eyes I am sitting next to Manda. She's in a hospital bed next to me hooked up to monitors that are beeping. Tris it sitting on the other side of her. "Tris" I say slowly.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" she says. "Greg is at the choosing ceremony, neither of us are training this year" She explains. I stand up out of the chair I was in and walk over to Manda's bed. She has a cut on her cheek bone and above her right eye, other wise she's fine. I go over by Tris and put my hand around her shoulders. Just then Manda starts to stir. Then her eyes snap open and she gets out of bed. She is unhealthily thin. She turns and looks at Tris and I.

"Good morning Lauren and Peter" She says. She nods then starts doing push-ups and curl ups. Tris and I just watch. When Manda stands up she walks out of the room. I follow. She is running around. She stops a doctor. "Where am I?" She hald yells at him.

"In the infirmary you're safe" he says. She punches him and then runs more. I run out and stop her with a hug. A nurse gives her a small sedative and takes her into another part of the hospital. I follow but she stops me.

"Where are you taking her?" I ask.

"She needs to be monitored so she doesn't hurt anyone else" The nurse explains.

"She's going to _The Mental Ward_" she says.


	21. New initiates and Jesse

**Sorry I wasn't on yesterday, it was "Family field trip" day, so my mom, sister, cousin and grandma went to the zoo. Then I went and saw Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters. It's a good movie but ****_NOTHING _****like the book. It also made me cry 3 times within like 10 minuets. Okay on with the chapter!**

**Four POV**

My baby girl is going into the mental ward but why? She's not crazy, okay well not that crazy. I follow the nurse.

"Wait, wait, wait, why is she going there?" I ask.

"She needs to be monitored, she tried to hurt herself and others" She says. She walks away. I just stand in place. I go back out of the hallway I followed the nurse into and see a panicky Tris. She runs up to me.

"Four, what happened to Manda?" She asks.

"She is in a monitored room in a different part of the hospital. We can see her in a couple days" I say. I want to tell Greg. "What time is it?" I ask her. She looks at her watch.

"2:30" she says.

"C'mon we're going to the net. I'm going to ask Max if you and I could do fears with Christina." I say. WE start jugging to the net and when we get there, there is an Abnegation sitting on the net.

"Name?" Uri asks

"Emma" She answers.

"FIRST JUMPER EMMA" Uris yells. Everyone starts cheering. Then Emma goes over and stands by a small group of dauntless. We watch the other initiates drop. While I was distracted waiting for Greg, Tris went and talked to Max apparently.

"Alright we are doing fears" She says. "Any sign of Greg?"

"Okay and not yet" I answer. Just then a black clothed figure hits the net.

"Name?" Uris asks just because he has to.

"Greg" He says. _Found Him. _He walks over to where the others were standing I motion him over and mouth get over here. He walks over cautiously and the girl Emma is watching him. Once Greg gets over to us Emma looks away.

"Hey, how's Manda?" He asks.

"Uhm they had to put her in a monitored room because she was trying to hurt others and herself so they need her to be monitored." I explain.

"When can we see her" He asks.

"In about 2 days." I answer. that's what I figures because they need information about her to know how to fix her. He nods and then gets back in line next to the Emma girl. They start talking. I don't know how I feel about this. I am watching her almost every move.

"Whatchya looking at?" Tris asks.

"Nothing" I say. I look back at the net but glance over at Greg and Emma every now and then. Why is this bothering me? _Just leave them alone Tobias. _I say in my head. I try to look away but I can't.

-Page Break-

"Alright Dauntless born with Marlene and Zeke and transfers with us" Christina says. We split and walk toward the Pit. When we get there we don't open the doors right away. "Okay now I'm Christina, this is Uriah" she says she motions to Tris.

"Six" then to me

"Four" we say. "Six and I will be doing stage two and overlooking stage one" They nod.

"Why are your names numbers?" A candor asks. I look to Christina as if to say 'your old faction, you deal with it' She doesn't do anything so Tris steps up and into her face.

"What's your name Candor" she says in her scary quiet voice. Oh how I missed that voice.

"Clary" she squeaks.

"Well Clary, we don't like smart-ass candor so learn to keep your trap shut" She says in her scar calm voice. Clary nods and Tris backs off. Even Christina looked a little intimidated and offended, she's dauntless now she'll get over it. "This is the pit you will learn to love it. It will be your second home" Tris explains I see Greg talking to Emma. Now I shall scare them.

"Greg Shut your trap" I say. He shuts up. I made all the initiates jump. Tris tries to force down a smile. After we show them the Pit we go to the chasm. When we get there I see Tris and Greg flinch away. Greg can't look because this is about where Manda was kidnapped, and we all know about Tris. We finish up the tour and go to the dining hall for dinner.

**Tris POV**

We head to the dining hall after the chasm and I sit with the initiates. Hamburgers for dinner, yay! I sit down and Emma and Greg sit on my left, the candor Clary and an erudite girl sit on my right and the rest sit across from me. There are 6 transfers, and 2 dauntless born. One of Uriah's kids, Mark, transferred. Marks brother, Matt is still here. So 8 initiates in all. Emma is looking at the hamburger oddly.

"It's beef" Greg says. "Here put this on it" He gives her some ketchup and she almost finishes it in one bite.

-Page break-

After dinner I walk the transfers to the dorms. Then I walk down the hall way with no cameras or rooms, where I was attacked. It hold bad memories but I love this hall way. When I get about half way down I hear talking and small sobbing. I walk a little further and see a garden of Marigolds and small papers.

"You know, I haven't stopped thinking about you" a voice says "I've had other girls ask me out but I denied all of them for you" I walk a little further and see a familiar boy. _Jesse. _"I really miss you, you know. A second doesn't pass when I'm not replaying that night we stood right here" he laughs a little. "That was the best moment of my life" he says. I lean against the wall and listen to him. "Some people say your dead, but I think you're still alive. You need to be. For your family, for us, for me" he says. He sobs once "I love you Manda" He says. Then he stands up and looks my way. "Oh, Aunt Tris hey, uhm how much did you hear?" I laugh a little.

"Just enough, so really love Manda don't you?"

"Yeah, actually a couple days before she was kidnapped we stood right here and had our first kiss" He says. "I really do miss her"

"I did too"

"Did?" he asks.

"Oh uhm yeah. I'll show you in 2 days okay?" I say.

"Okay?" He says. I comes out as more of a question.

"Okay now get home before your mom starts worrying about you" I say. Jesse and I walk our separate ways and I go home. It's been a long day and I'm tired.


	22. Jesse's Garden

**Tris POV**

I wake up and see the clock, 7:00. I wake up and gently shake Tobias awake.

"What" He moans.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" I say, I used to wake Manda up like that when she was little. He rolls over.

"Five more minuets" He says. I get on my knees and face his back and place my hands on his back and push. He falls out of bed. "Ugh fine" He whines. I go and put on black jeans and a black V-neck shirt on reveling my 6 crows, representing my family I left, and the family I have. I go into Gregs room and find him not there. My brain takes off and my heart starts racing. I go into Manda's room because I find him there sometimes. I see him making her bed. He id dressed and ready to go. His blonde hair messed up casually and his light blue ice eyes swimming with some tears.

''Ready for training?" I ask.

"Yeah" he sighs. He leaves Manda's room and then leaves the apartment. I look at the time. 7:07. I go back over to Tobias.

"Tobias when we go and see Manda tomorrow, who's going?" I ask, because I don't think Christina and everyone should crowd her.

"you Greg and I" he says. I think about what Jesse said, and what he did. He should really know about Manda.

"What about Jesse?" I ask. We were sitting on the couch and my head was on his shoulder now we're looking into each others eyes.

"What about him? You want him to go?" he asks. I nod. "Look I know they we're dating but I think Manda should be 100% fine before we show him." I stand up and grab his hand.

"Follow me" I say. I walk out of the apartment and run to the hallway where "Jesse's Garden" is. Tobias is right on my heels. When we get to the hallway I inch in not knowing if Jesse is there or not. Then I hear his voice.

"Good morning" He says. He's not talking to us, he's talking to Manda. "I missed you." he says. "Well I have to go to my job at the tattoo parlor. I'll talk to you later" he says. He puts down blue Marigolds then leaves. Luckily he walks in the opposite direction than where we were. I walk to the garden and show Tobias. I never _really _looked at it. It had a rainbow of Marigolds and pictures of him and her. Along with little pieces of paper that must've been notes he left for her. In one of the pictures they were about 12 and on the Ferris wheel with Tobias. Tobias looks scared out of his mind but Jesse and Manda were smiling like there was no tomorrow. In another it was of when they were 6, a couple months before I was taken, We all went to the beach together. I start tearing up, knowing how much he cared to do all of this.

"Se this is why he should come" I say. Tobias just nods and I can see is trying to push tears down.

"I didn't know he cared so much" he says. "I knew he cared because he asked be for permission if he could date her but I didn't know he cared this much" a single tear falls down his face. He wipes it away. "Let's get to training" We head to the training room and the 8 initiates are outside the training room. I look at the time. 8:15. Where's Christina and Uriah? I take the initiates in and find Christina and Uriah shooting guns themselves. I go over and tap them on the shoulders. Thy look at me then the initiates.

"Sorry" Uri says. He starts explaining how to shoot the gun. Tobias is helping. I'm sitting off to the side with Christina. She has an odd look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just Jesse" She says.

"What about Jesse" I ask worriedly.

"He comes back late at night and leaves early in the morning and I almost never see him during the day" She says. "I think something's wrong" she says. I smile, nothings wrong well with him. He's just worried. I get up n\and walk over to Tobias. The initiates are already shooting the guns and Tobias is walking around.

"Four I'm going to show Christina the thing I showed you this morning" I say, I raise my eyebrows. He nods. I go over and grab Chris' hand. "Here I want to show you something" I say. I walk out and to the hallway.

"Why are we-"

"Sh" I say. I listen and hear silence I turn the corner and Christina gasps. "Tis is why" She walks over and kneels in front of small garden of Marigolds, pictures and notes. She picks up one of the notes with a heart on it. She reads it. a Tear falls down her face and a smile creeps up her face. She holds it out. I take it and read it.

_Manda,_

_Today I talked to your mom. She says she misses you. Everyone misses you. I miss you especially. Your mom said your favorite book was Green eggs and Ham by dr. Seuss. I read it about a million times and only thought of you. I've never stopped thinking of you. I wish you'd come home. Just remember not to give up._

_~Jesse _

A small smile creeps across my face. I fold the paper back up and put it back where it was.

"He really did care about her" She says. I turn my head questioningly. "The night I held a party she came back crying after Tanner had jumped and Jesse took her into his room and cooed her to sleep. He wouldn't let anyone in. He came out and told me what happened so I asked what happened in his room and he said he just calmed her down. He didn't even ask what happened. He really cares for her. I don't think I know two people more made for each other" She says she stands up. "What happened at the pier the other night?" _I knew I forgot something. _

"Well we were out there with Greg spending the night all together then Four got up handed me a gun and walked away. When he came running back Peter Eric and Lauren were behind him. Peter threw a bag on the ground then they talked about how we'd never get Manda back. Then we asked if we could and Peter unzipped the bag and revealed Manda with a bomb on her chest. He took the bomb off threw it at Lauren Peter and Eric then we ran" I explain.

"So Manda's okay?" She says.

"Not exactly. She needs to be monitored in the mental ward part of the hospital. We're going to see her tomorrow" I say.

"We?"

"Four, Greg, Jesse and I" I say. She pretend pouts. "There can only be four so we don't over whelm her." I say. Chris nods and she understands. I look at my watch. _Noon._ "Lunch time" I say. We walk to the cafeteria talking about how cute Manda and Jesse are together.

**End of another chapter. I'll update on Friday hopefully. **


	23. Emma and Manda

**NEXT DAY**

**Tris POV**

I get to see Manda today! Today is also fights. I wake up to a knocking on the door. I walk over sleepily and open it, my hair all tangled and messy.

"What?" I say a little harsher than it needed to be, It's 6 AM. I look and see Max.

"One of the initiates, she jumped" He says. _Of course she did. _I'm bitchy today and I don't know why, I didn't mean to think that, I'm just tired.

"Okay Four and I will be there soon" I say. I go to close the door and he stops it with his foot.

"Don't bring Greg" He says. Well that's... not suspicious. Anyway this time I close the door and mosey on over to the bedroom and see Four sitting up in bed.

"Get dressed, and initiate jumped" I say. I put some clothes on and go into Greg's room and find a hole in the wall and a very pissed off Greg laying in his bed. He has tear lines streaming down his face. I walk over and put a small smile on. "Morning honey" I say sweetly.

"Morning" he says. He turns away from me.

"What's the matter?" I ask now genuily concerned for him.

"Emma" he says.

_"What happened?" _I ask.

"She was _pushed _into the chasm" he says. _That's why Max said not to bring Greg. _

"Are you sure she was pushed?"

"Mom I watched them push her. That's why there's a hole in the wall, I was so angry I couldn't do anything. I just remember her scream, a blood curdling high pitched scream" he said. "She didn't deserve to die" He rolled over. "Just go. I don't want to talk" I pat his back and walk out tearing myself. Four comes up.

"What's wrong Tris?" He asked.

"You'll see" I say. We walk to the chasm in silence when we arrive, the 3 erudite boys aren't here but everyone else is. They are lifting the body out and it is Emma. "That's what's wrong" I say. "Four Greg loved her and now she's dead. I understand why he didn't want to talk" I say. He just nods. Then the Erudite boys come out of the dorm laughing. They stand with the others who are either tearing or have a hard face on. Four and I go instructor mode and stand in front of the group. "Emma's funeral will be tomorrow so we won't have training tomorrow but we will have it today. So go get changed. 8 AM sharp" I say. They scatter. Tobias and I walk into the training room and write the fight pairs on the board.

_Greg and Ken (Erudite boy)_

_Molly and Jacob (Candor and Erudite)_

_Lilly and Clary (Candor and Candor)_

_Dom and Matt (Erudite and Dauntless)_

Everyone has a pair. I look at the time. 7:30.

"Tobias I will be right back" I say. He nods and I leave. I'm going to go get Greg and tell him that there is training.

-Page Break-

"Come on Greg time for training" I say as I walk into his room. When I turn the light on I find him sitting on his bed with a white rose in his hand.

"Fine." he says. He put the flower under his pillow and comes over and hugs me. "She's gone" he sighs.

"I know but the best part about today is that we get to see Manda today" I say. He looks up and smiles slightly. "Now come on dad will be mad if we're late." I say. WE laugh a little then start our walk down to the training room when I get there I let the initiates in and follow straight behind. Greg is giving and evil glare at Ken, Jacob, and Dom. an Almost murderous one. When Greg notices the board he gets an evil grin. I don't know if I like this side of him.

"Today you will fight each other. Greg and Ken in the ring first" he says. I watch Greg cautiously, because if he gets the chance he would _kill_ Ken. They stand in the ring together and circle each other.

"Pretty boy missing his girl friend?" Ken mocks. Ken makes a mockery pouty face. Greg lunges and him and catches him off guard. He pins Ken down and straddles him. Greg pins Kens hand down and starts punching his face. The chin, nose, temple, eyes anything he could hit. In seconds Ken is out but Greg still hits him.

"She didn't deserve to die but you do" he almost yells. He hits Kens nose once more for good measure then stands up. Greg got punched in the face at first. Greg spits blood on Ken then kicks him. "See you in hell Greg says. Then he stands up and walks out. I just stand there shock plastered on my face. The other initiates have the same look, even four is a little shocked.

"Next up is Molly and Jacob" Within minuets Jacob is down and knocked out. Then Lily and Clary. This fight was interesting because Clary kept looking behind Lily as if some one was there. She'd nod some times then throw a punch or a kick. Lily was all defense. Then was Dom and Matt. Matt looked absolutely horrified, I don't know why I mean he's Uri's kid but whatever. In minuets Dom is on the ground and knocked out. "Alright. Lunch then you have the rest of the day off" Four says. We leave and I run around looking for Greg. I find him by the chasm with the rose. He drops it in then turns around.

"Time to see Manda" I say. He smiles. Four and I grab his hands and run to Christina's apartment. When we get there I see her face and it looks shocked and excited.

"Jesse!" She calls. Smiling wildly. "Someone's here for you" Jesse shows up I grab his hand and drag him along with me.

"Where are we going?" He asks as we're walking.

"You'll see" I say. We pick the pace up and run to the infirmary and to the monitoring part of the hospital. When we get there I almost run into a nurse. I lean in close with a big smile and whisper, "where's Manda" she pointed toward a big window over looking a small room with Manda on the bed reading a book called 'Mockingjay'. She looks happy. I look at Jesse's face and hi smile couldn't have been bigger. Tears are swimming in his eyes.

"Can I see her?!" He asks extremely excited.

"Ask a nurse" I say. He runs and finds a nurse. Not even a minuet later he's in the room with Manda.

"Manda" he almost cries. Manda stands up and rushes over to him. I blink and smile but when I open my eyes again I see her hands clasped around his throat and his face turning purple. My smile disappears and I look at Tobias and Greg who are also really shocked. A doctor goes in and oulls her off of him. He drops to his knees gasping for air.

"I HATE YOU!" She yells at him. Jesse stands up and walks out crying. He runs out and I decide to let him go and cool off. I look at Tobias then back down at Manda she's back to reading. I fin a nurse.

"Can I go in?" I as.

"She just attacked that boy-"

"I saw. I'm her mother I want to see my baby" I say in a scary calm voice. I walk into the door she showa me. I push a strand of hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. "Hi Manda" I say as sweet as I could get my voice. Manda looks up. She stands up and starts backing up with every step I take I stop but she still backs up.

"No, no, no, no, no mom. I don't want to. Go away. No" she repeats. I back up and out of the room tearing. Then Four goes in. I stand at the window and watch. When she sees him she crouches into a ball on the floor and starts sobbing. four goes up to her and crouches so he's close to her.

"Manda are you okay?" He asks.

"Go away you monster!" she almost yells. He stands up and backs off with his hands up.

"bu-"

"I said go away!" Four walks out and over to me now he is tearing up. Manda un rolls herself and goes back to reading but every now and then would flinch and hold her shoulder or arm or back. This makes me wonder what happened to her. I was so focused on Manda I didn't see Greg walk in. When she see's him she goes up to him and punches him straight in the nose.

"What was that for" he asks.

"Being you" she says she punches him once more in the temple and then goes back to reading. Greg comes out holding his nose. When he removes his hand I see it bleeding heavily and displace. _Yep she broke it. _

"What did I do?" He asks. Four and I shrug. We bring Greg to a nurse and she fixes his nose for him. Four stays with him and I go to find Jesse. I find him in Manda's garden sobbing and staring at a picture from when they were 13 and on the Ferris wheel. I go over and sit down by him and hug him.

"Jesse it's okay She did it to al of us" I say. He looks at me puzzlingly. "After you went I went in and she kept saying no mom I don't want to. Then four went in and she called him a monster. Then Greg went in and now he has a broken nose" I say. "She's shutting us all out. It's not just you" Jesse nods.

"I-I-it's just she just told me that she loved me and now she hates me. She is still wherein the promise ring I gave her" he says. I never noticed the ring on her finger until now. "When I gave it to her she said she loved me and now, I-I-I-I-I-I just don't know"

"It's okay. She's got it rough, she'll be back to normal soon." I say. I look at the time. 6 o'clock. We were there long and I'm starving. "Come on lets go to dinner" I say. He get up and walks next to me until we get to dinner. Four Greg Jesse and I sit with Chris will Uri, Zeke, Mar, and Shauna. Jesse sits in between Chris and I and plays with his food. Chris and Will watch him like something's wrong.

"I'm not hungry" he says. He gets up and leaves. I stop him before he leaves.

"Talk to me when you need to. I'm here for you" I say. Shortly after Jesse left Greg left.

"What's wrong with Jesse?" Chris and Will ask in unison. I put the slice of pizza I was eating down and get up.

"Follow me" I say. I motion for four's keys. We're going to the control room so Chris and Will can see what's wrong with Jesse and Manda.

-Page Break-

After I show them the footage. Christina and will have a shocked\mad\sad look on their face and I know why. Maybe Manda won't be fine after all.


	24. Manda Dear

**Manda POV**

I sit on the bed the doctors provided me and read the book 'Mockingjay' they gave me. I already read 'The hunger games' and 'Catching fire' so I needed to read this book anyway. While I was reading someone came in and I look up and see Jesse. _Jesse. _The memories flood back. How he almost killed me multiple times.

"Manda" he almost cries. He wants me back of course he does. I don't waste anytime getting up and running over to him. He reaches out for a hug and my hands clasp around his throat. "Manda" he coughs. Then a doctor pulls me off of him.

"I HATE YOU!" I yell. I really do. He runs out crying and I go back to reading. No sooner than 2 minuets later a blonde woman comes in. _Mom. _Now the flashbacks of her flood over. How she asked me to kill her. I was only 13 I can't kill.

"Manda" she says sweetly just like she did befre she asked me to shoot her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no mom I don't want to, go away no" I say. She backs up in disbelief and walks out of the room. I just stand there. Waiting knowing that someone else is coming in. When he does his blue eyes pierce mine. I curl into a ball as these flashbacks fall over. The belt, the scars, the closet.

"Manda are you okay" He asks gently.

"Go away you monster!" I almost yell at him.

"Bu-"

"I said go away!" This time he leaves. I uncurl myself and go back onto the bed and read. Then I notice a figure in the room and look. _Greg, my brother. _I go up and punch him straight in the nose.

"What was that for?" He asks loudly.

"For being you" I answer. He walks out and I sit on the bed flinching. Then the flashback comes back.

_"This is all your fault!" Greg screamed at me. "You did this!" _

_"I didn't!" I scream. He blames everything on me. _

_"You made Sarah leave!" he says. He punches me. My younger brother, he shouldn't act like this. I didn't make Sarah leave, he did. She was 2 years older than him. She was Amity, not dauntless its not my fault._

_"I did not!"_

_"Now I can't be happy because of you" he yells he stomps off._

All these bad flashbacks and I have no good ones. What was my life like? Was it this terrible. Maybe Lauren, Peter, and Eric were right. I was better off with them.

**Tris POV**

I've been thinking about Manda and what happened to her. Why was she acting this way? I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, yet another sleepless night. Four had to work a night shift tonight. The shift is over at one and its 12:30 now. Everytime I close my eyes I just see Manda's terrified face when I went to see her. The scenes replaying my mind over and over again. I let a tear slip out of my eyes and immediately wish I hadn't.

"Tris are you awake?" I hear fours voice ask.

"Yeah"

"Did I wake you?"

"No." I say

"Can't sleep?

"No" I answer truthfully.

"Manda?" He asks.

"Yeah" I sigh. "It's just we never did anything bad to her, well I haven't been here most of her life, but when I was I didn't do anything to make her hate me"

"While you were gone we were just a normal family. Greg and I did our best to help her through her tough times but we never hurt her in anyway" He says. Four comes over and kisses my head. "Look we all want her to get better, but we have to find out what's going on inside her head." he explains. He climbs in bed next to me and wraps his arm around me. I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep.


	25. Who's Number?

**Four POV**

When I wake up Tris is still asleep. Today is Emma's funeral, we as trainers have to go. I gently shake Tris awake. Her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning" I say.

"Morning" sshe replies.

"Today is Emma's funeral" I say. She frowns.

"Do I have to go" she wines.

"Yes because you're a trainer" I say. She groans.

"But I don't want to" she wines.

"After we can go see Manda" she hops out of bed and into the bathroom. When she comes out she's dressed and ready to go.

"Come on Mr. slow pants" she says. She walks into Gregs room, then walks right back out. I get up and put on shirt and pants the I go into Gregs room. He is at a desk scribbling on pieces of paper.

"Greg, what are you doing" I ask. He looks up, he hasn't slept all night.

"Theories" he says. I walk over and see Manda's name written about a million times, along with other words like, messed up, memories, serum, death, torture, and a bunch of other suspicious words.

"Emma's funeral is today" I say. He reaches over and hands me a single white rose.

"Put this with her. It's her favorite I'm not going, I have things to do" he says. I take the rose and head out of the room. Leaving him with what he wants to do. Tris and I head out and to the funeral.

**Greg POV**

Writing, writing, writing. All I've done. Manda is the task. I need to know what happened to her. After dad leaves I sit at my desk and think. Think. Think. I get out a note book and start writing theories. Theories of what could've happened to Manda. What made her like this. How she became this. Lauren Eric and Peter had to be part of it. I thought and wrote. There must've been a serum involved. There had to have been. Torture also must've been involved. Her memories must've been changed, and messed-up. They had to have threatened her with death. She had to have had a horrible year with Peter Eric and Lauren, them changing her memories. _That's It! They changed her memories of us to break mom and dad. Lauren Peter and Eric just wanted them broken beyond repair. That was their goal. I need to find out I they used a serum, if they did then what if there is a reverse to it. Manda would live. She'd be okay. She'd have her family, she'd have Jesse. She'd be okay. _I get up and rush to get dressed. Once I'm dressed I run to Aunt Christina's hoping she's there. I pound on the door and Uncle Will answers.

"Hey Greg-"

"Where's Aunt Christina?" I ask quickly

"The funeral why-" I run to the Pit where the funeral is being held. I rush around avoiding mom and dad, if I ask them for what I need I don't what they'd do but I do know that mom would flip. I final found her standing next to my mom. I get up on my tip toes so I'm near her ear.

"I need your help" She looks at me and nods. I walk away toward the chasm and she follows.

"What do you need?" She asks. I think for a moment on weather it's a good idea or not. It's good for Manda but mom will flip and dad may kill someone, but it's for Manda. _Please Work. _

"I need Caleb's number"

**Dun, dun, dun! Sorry it's a short chapter. Review please!**


	26. Funerl and Party

**Greg POV**

"I need Caleb's number" I tell aunt Christina. She looks confused.

"Why?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Look, I think Manda's memories were tampered with and Eric and Peter have a direct line to Erudite eith all the serums and stuff and I want to know if there is one like this" I say. My voice cracked at the end.

"Fine here" she hands me her cell "I want it back right after you finish" she says. She leaves and goes back to the funeral. I know its wrong to be calling Caleb but seriously, we need it now. I run back to the apartment and into my room. I dial the phone and wait as it rings.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Caleb! It's Greg, Tris' son. Look is there a serum that could tamper with memories, like change them?" I ask in a hurry.

"Well yeah, why?"

"You remember Manda right?"

"Yeah"

"Well she kind of got kidnapped and Eric Peter and Lauren tampered with her memories a lot and everyone she formally loved, dad, mom, me, Jesse, she hates. I was up all night thinking and if there is one there has to be a reversal to it right?" I ask. Silence. "_Right?" _I emphasis.

"There is but-"

"But what?" I ask harshly.

"But she will have to come to me" Caleb says. _Great how will this work._

"Can you come to her?"

"Yeah I guess" he says.

"GREAT! Oh my god when can you come?" I ask excitedly.

"Visiting day" he says. He hangs up. I jump up and down because I'm going to help my sister get better. Just then Dad and Mom come in.

"Greg why are you jumping up and down? Why do you have Christina's phone?" Mom asks.

"Visiting day!" I almost yell. Then I dash out of the room and to the infirmary. I run to the window where you can see Manda from and Jesse is there smiling. "Jesse?"

"What, oh hey Greg"

"What are you doing here" I ask precautiosly.

"Watching Manda smile" he says. I look down and see Manda reading 'Mockingjay' still smiling. I smile. I missed her smile. I put my hand on the glass. and smile and close my eyes.

"Two days" I sigh out.

"What?" Jesse asks. "Two days until what?"

"Uhm, you'll see" I say. _Jesus Christ this has to work. _Just then Mom and Dad are next to us looking In at Manda.

"Why did you say visiting day, then run out?" Dad asks.

"You'll see" I say. Then I run out of the infirmary and back home. I run into Manda's room. I fix everything up so it looks nice for when she comes home. Tomorrow is our day off, tomorrow there's a party. Then visiting day. I go back into my room and collapse into my bed and fall asleep.

**-NEXT DAY- **

I woke up and sat in my bed staring at my desk, thinking of how tomorrow will go. It will be really good or really bad. There is almost no in-between. When I finally decide to get up I see it's one in the afternoon. I put some clothes on and make myself a peanut butter sandwich. After I eat I mingle in the pit. I decide to get a tattoo and go into Tori's tattoo shop. I forgot mom worked there part time.

"Hey Greg" she says before I can walk out.

"Hi mom" I say. "Can I get a tattoo?" She debates in for a second then pats the chair she was sitting next to.

"What do you want?" She asks. I see the ravens on her collar and remember the ones on her shoulder blade.

"Can I get a star right here?" I point to a spot just below my neck just above my heart. She nods and gets yellow dye. "Can it be black" she nods and gets the black ink. I sit back and Wait for the tattoo to be over. After like a half hour she has finished. I look and it looks nice. She puts a bandage over it so it can heal. I get up and leave the tattoo place without anything else.

-Later that night-

When I arrive at Jesse's apartment. (Yes he got his own) I see the some other initiates, mom, dad, Christina, will and Uriah. They were sitting in a circle laughing. _Yay, drunk truth or dare this should be fun. _I join the circle.

"Okay okay" Jesse laughs. "Truth or dare time, I'm goin' first" his face gets serious. "Uriah truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to do the Macarena in the pit" he says. "After Four gives you a make over" Dad and Uriah go into the bathroom and when Uriah comes out he looks like a circus clown. We follow him to the pit. I turn on the music and he starts dancing. When the song ends the entire pit was dancing with him. We all laugh our way back to the apartment. When we get there Uriah sits down and lokos around for his next victim.

"Jesse Truth or dare?"

"Truth" JEsse answers.

"Pansycake! Anyway who do you like" Jesse stands up and heads out of the room. I get up and follow him after shooting Uriah a death glare. I follow Jesse until he reaches a small dark non cameraed hallway I see a rainbow of Marigolds and pictures of Manda. He grabbed one that look like from when they were thirteen, on a Ferris wheel. He walks back to the party with a blue Marigold in his hand next to the picture. When he comes around the corner he sees me.

"Greg why did you follow me?" He asks.

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself because of what happened the other day with Manda."

"Dude, it's fine. I still love her but she just needs time to recover" He says. "Let's get back to the party" We walk back to the party in awkward silence. When we get back everyone is laughing and Uriah is lying on the ground out cold. "What did we miss?" Jesse asks.

"Drinking contest" mom says. We sit back in our little circle, some o the other initiates left so now it's kind of just a 'family' game.

"Well to answer Uriah's dare technically I don't like anyone" Jesse starts.

"Technically?" dad asks. _Yep he's drunk too. _

Jesse flips the picture around and revals him and Manda on the ferris wheel.

_"I think I'm in love" _


	27. Old vs New

**Ah young love. Alright skipping to visiting day time to hopefully fix Manda. Okay here we go,**

**Greg POV **

When I wake up its 8 meaning the visitors will be here soon. I get up and get in the shower. Afterward I get dressed, when I leave my room mom and dad are gone. _They must've already left. _Then it dawned on me _Shit what id they see Caleb. _I run out of the apartment and into the pit. When I get there I look around frantically until I find a frustrated mom and dad talking to Caleb. My heart drops. "This can't be good" I say to myself. I just watch, mom Is using hand gestures and Caleb is standing there.

"GREG" I hear Caleb yell. I walk over.

"Yes?" I say hoping not to get yelled at.

"Is it true you called him and asked him to come here?" Mom asks a little angrily.

"Yes" I squeaked. I expected to be yelled at, but when I look up dad is shocked and mom looks hurt. "Look it was for good reason-"

"You brought him here so he could do what? Try to kill your mom again?" Dad asks, anger in his voice.

"Look! Just listen. I was theorizing what could've happened to Manda and is seems like her memories were changed" I say. Now mom and dad look very puzzled. "I used Aunt Christina's phone to call Caleb to see if there was a serum that could do that, and there was so I asked if there was a reversal"

"Aaaand there is, but I have to give it to her is sort of a long process but I believe I could help her" Caleb finishes. I nod. Mom and Dad lok like they understand. Dad steps up to Caleb and get reeal close.

"If there is any funny business with anyone in my family I will kill you myself" He threatens. Caleb nods.

"Okay well first I need to talk to her. Then- this is going to sound _really _weird but she needs to go through her fears. Then I may have to give her the serum depending on the severity of it" Caleb explains. His phone buzzes but he ignores it. "May I go talk to her" he says. Dad nods and walks in front of Caleb and Mom and I walk behind.

"Look mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but-"

"Greg I understand, he could save Manda. I just wish you would've told me because I wouldn't have yelled at him earlier" She says I take her hand and squeeze telling her I'm here for her. When we get to the infirmary we stand at the window and watch. She is reading a new book. It looks like it says The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. Caleb goes in and everyone holds their breath.

"Manda, Hi" He says. Manda looks up and goes over to him. Then she sweeps his legs and he falls onto his back. "Manda, ITS ME" he says a little loud. "Caleb" She puts her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry Caleb. I thought you were someone else" she helps him up.

"IT's okay can we talk?"

"Sure here sit" she sat back on the bed and patted the bed. Caleb sat next to her.

"What book are you reading?" He asks. "Fictional?"

"Yeah, those are the only books I read" she says. Caleb makes a slightly disgusted face, then returns it to normal.

"That's cool" he says. "What's your name?"

"Manda Eaton you should know that" she says.

"Okay. Where do you live?"

"Dauntless apartment 4610" **(;P) **

"Who do you live with?" Caleb asks.

"My mom, dad and brother" She says bitterly.

"Why do you not like them?" Manda just looks at him. "What happened between you and your brother?"

"Daily he would tell me to kill myself or humiliate me in public. No I don't want to die I had an okay- well okay outside of home- life, and I hated it when he humiliated me but I delt with it" I make a hurt face. I never did that I'd never do that. Mom and Dad look at me.

"I swear on my life I never said or did any of that" I say in my defense.

"What happened between you and your dad?" He asks. Now it's dads turn to listen intentivly. He leaned in close to the glass. Manda flinches and curls up.

"Can we not talk about that?" she asks.

"Please? I need to know so I can... punish them for what they did" he said after thinking for a second.

"Fine, pinky promise?" She says. She holds out her right hand. Caleb crosses his left index and middle finger behind his back and hold out his other pinky.

"Pinky promise" he says. "Now please tell me"

"Well I would come home from school and go into my room to do my homework. I would sit down and go to start and he would come in. He would say 'How was school' nicely. I would answer, 'Good' he would pick me up out of the chair I was sitting in and make me stand in front of him. Then he would" she started she took a breath I looked over at dad and he was already almost in tears knowing where it was going from as far as I know, childhood experiences. Dad look away and started to let silent tears fall down his face as I assume flashbacks remind him of why he's here. "He would take his belt off and raise it in the air saying, 'this is for your own good' the whip it down on me" she says. and instantly mom is by dads side and dad is crying himself silently. I could hear him saying something and mom saying something and shhhing him.

"Okay we don't need anymore from dad. but what about mom?" Caleb says trying to get off the topic.

"Well mom would come in my room with a gun and ask me to kill people. One time it was dad, then Greg, then her, than you and I can't kill unless they try to kill me" she says. Well that memory is definitely wrong because she was 6 the last time she really remembers mom.

"Okay. Now we are going to go to a special room and you're going to have to go through a stimulation for me" Caleb says. Manda shakes her head.

"but I don't want to. I-I-I-I-i can't" she says. She balls up and starts to shake. "No no no no no no no stimulations Lauren I can't take anymore" she says. Flashbacks look like they're washing over her.

"Okay we don't have to do the stimulation we can do it in a little while when your ready. Why don't we talk some more" Caleb says. Manda nods. Caleb looks at me for ideas and I mouth _Jesse. _"What happened between you and Jesse?"

"Jesse? Oh I swear I will kill him. He tried to kill me many times, many many many times" Manda says. Manda stares off into space.

"No I didn't" I hear a voice say. I turn around and see Jesse. "I never even touched her except for when I was calming her down" he said.

"We know these are the memories that replaced her real memories" I explained. I look at dad and his face was still red and puffy. Mom was still calming him down. "See?" I pointed to dad. Jesse look over and then went over to help calm him down. He really cares. I look back and Manda is blindfolded and Caleb is leading her toward the door. I walk over to the door and so does everyone else. We follow him to the fear room and we have Manda sit down. Caleb brings us outside and closes the door.

"Okay, look I'm going to give her the serum and she will probably scream a little because it erases her mind then puts her old memories back" Caleb says. "She may not forget all of it but the most server parts she will forget. Hopefully" he says. He goes in and un blindfolds Manda, then gives her the serum. She struggles and thrashes and screams a little. It takes every ounce of will power we have not to go and help her. Then she gets really still and really quiet, for a long long time. I start to worry until I hear a single shriek, a loud blood-curdling scream like in a horror movie. Than more silence. Then Caleb comes out smiling. "Jesse first" he says. Jesse enters the room.

**Jesse POV **

"Jesse first" Caleb says. I look and Tris and Four and they nod me forward. I go in and see Manda with some wet spots on her cheeks. Instinctively I go over and kneel next to her.

"Manda are you okay?" I ask. I look into her eyes and she looks back. She is unsure at first then hugs me.

"Jesse" she sighs. "I missed you." she says. I stand up and hug her back.

"I missed you too" I say. "I-I-I love you" I stutter

"I love you too" she answers she puts her lips on mine, softly at first then a little harder. When she pulls away she goes back into a hug. "I really missed you" she says.

"I really missed you too" we stay there for a minuet until Caleb speaks up.

"Uhm Jesse there are some other people here" Caleb says.

"Alright" I sigh I hug Manda once more. "See you later" I say. She nods and squeezes back.

**Tris POV **

When Jesse comes out he's smiling, meaning it went well.

"Tris you're up" Caleb says. I walk into the room nervously. When I get in I see Manda sitting in the chair smiling.

""Manda" I say. She stands up and looks at me.

"Mom" she said. She ran over and tears were in her eyes. "I missed you." she says. I embrace her with a hug.

"I missed you too" I say smiling. "Do you remember anything from the past year or two"

"I remember Eric Peter and Lauren and a bomb. and stimulations, so many stimulations" she says her voice getting cold.

"They can't hurt you now, and no more stimulations" I say reassuring her. "No more" I say. She smiles. "Ready for someone else?" I ask. She looks up and releases and looks at me questioningly. I walk over to the door and motion for Four to come in. He does and Manda is fazed with fear aat first then realizes who it is.

"dad" she says like a sigh of relief. She runs over and hugs us both. "I missed you" she says. we are in a group hug.

"One last person" I say. I open the door fro Greg to allow him in. When he comes in Manda steps away from Tobias and I.

_"Who are you?" _

**Dun, dun, dun! Great Caleb you erased the memories of her brother. Anyway maybe I'll update tomorrow.**


	28. Later

**This maybe the last chapter, or there might be one more. IDK it's ending soon. I have another one I have started in my iPod, well two but one is better than the other soo yeah. Okay on with the ending.**

**Tris POV**

_"Who are you?" _Manda asks. At this i can feel my heart drop, everything was going so well.

"I'm Greg your brother" Greg says.

"I don't have a brother" Manda says. She tilts her head, then shakes it. "Nope not ringing a bell" Greg starts to get teary eyed, then looks murderous. He goes over to Caleb and says some things i can't hear. Then Caleb leaves. _Well bye to you too. _I think mentally.

"Why don't we go home" i suggest. Four, Greg and Manda leave behind me. When we get to the apartment Manda goes into her room and sits on her bed.

"Oh this is comfy" she says. "When i was with Peter Eric and Lauren i slept on a metal cot. Lemme tell you that was uncomfortable." she says. She laughs a little. _Okay, she maybe insane. _She then goes into Greg's room and looks around. She lets her fingers run on the rim of the wall. "I do have a brother" she says just above a whisper. "Greg, this is his room. This is where we watched Aladdin. Haha we were 13 and knew all the word to 'A Whole New World' we'd sing it together, he would be Aladdin and I would be Jasmine." she says she laughs a little. I remember when they were 5 and 6 trying to sing it in the living room. She remembers and that's all i hoped for.

-Page Break-

Jesse has been talking to Manda about her moving in with him. Yeah I moved in with Tobias at 17 but I'm still worried about Manda because she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and I think it's the bad memories that didn't get erased. I have to go in and coo her back to sleep. Jesse promised he would help her out and that he would take care of her and never leave her. I'm okay with it but Tobias on the other hand... he's a little more stubborn. The kids are out with their friends and we're home alone.

"Tobias, we should talk" I say. He's on alert now.

"About?..."

"Manda"

"She's not moving in with Jesse" he says.

"But I moved in with you when I was 17"

"That was different you didn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming" He says. "Look I just don't want my baby girl to get hurt, again. I'd never forgive myself"

"Jesse will have her. He _Promised _and when Jesse promises something he keeps the promise. Remember after Manda went missing he _promised _he wouldn't love anyone else and wouldn't give up on her. Jesse keeps his promises. She'll be fine" I say. He debates it for a while.

"Fine, but I will be checking on them" he says. _Finally! _I kiss him on the cheek and go to Manda's room to see her packing up her clothes and movies.

"Whatchya doin'?" I ask.

"Moving in with Jesse" She says. I go over and hug her. She got Tobias' height so she's taller than me. "Mom what's the matter?"

"Just be safe" I say. I love my baby girl and I wouldn't let anything else happen.

"Thanks" she says. She kisses my cheek and leaves. I just stand in her room remembering when she was little, and the walls we're pink and purple. Now they're a dark purple and dark blue. I leave her room and close the door most likely for the last time.

-**3 YEARS LATER-**

Jesse POV

I go to uncle Four during lunch nervous as ever.

"Uncle Four can I talk to you, in private" I say shaking a little.

"Sure Jesse" he says. He gets up and I lead him out into the hallway. "What is it" I pull the ring box out and show him.

"I would like permission to marry your daughter" I say shakily. He stands there a little shocked it looks like. He finally smiles and says,

"Yes"

"Thank you sir" I say.

"Call me Four" he says.

"Thanks Four" I say. I place the ring box back in my pocket and we go back into the dining hall. I sit back next to Manda who is training initiates with me tomorrow, and I plan on asking her tonight. "Manda meet me by the net at 6 tonight" I say.

"Okay" she says.

-**Later than night- **

I stand at the net early and wait for Manda.

"Miranda Bethlyn Eaton will you marry me?" I mumble to my self repeatedly.

"Hey" I hear her voice say.

"Hey, here come with me" I say. We walk out of the compound and to the train tracks.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"You'll see when we get there" I say. I smile and when we get in the train she sits on When we get near our arrival place we jump off. "Can you close your eyes and let me carry you there?" I ask. She closes her eyes and I walk up the hill with her in my arms. When we get to the top the sun is just setting and the sky is almost a liquid orange-pink. There is a slight breeze. I place Manda on the bench that is there and I get down on one knee and get the ring out. "Okay open them" I say. She opens them and tears well up in her eyes. "Miranda Bethlyn Eaton, will you marry me?" I ask. She covers her mouth and some tears fall down her cheeks. She nods slowly multiple times.

"Yes" she says. "Yes!" she jumps into my arms. "I love you Jesse"

"I love you too, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore" I say. I kiss her. This day couldn't get any better.

**I think I'll do the wedding and that'll be the last chapter, but I don't know. Love ya~**

Manda POV

Jesse told me to meet him by the net today. I put on my favorite outfit; a navy blue off the shoulder shirt, skinny jeans, and my black vans. I walk out of the apartment and to the net where Jesse said to meet him. When I get there he's already there and mumbling something.


	29. Shopping and a Movie

**Ugh school yesterday. I had to interact with humans. ****_Real _****humans**. **The pansycakes at my school are so ignorant and arrogant. I may or may not have threatened some to beat them to death with books, :P. I needed a night to calm down or I would have beaten the snot out of them. Oh by the way, I sort of, may have, kind of, got a new book. I'm reading The Fault In Our Stars. Anyway on with the story. *Christina squeaky voice* SHOPPING TIME! **

Manda POV

Today mom, aunt Christina, Lola, and Jenny are going wedding shopping and setting. The second we step I the store everyone scattered to find a dress. Lola and Jenny go to the brides maids dresses while mom Christina and I look for wedding dresses. Christina goes to the sparkle ones, mom goes to the laced ones and I look on the clearance rack. I see some nice ones, but they just aren't me. Until I find one. It's ankle length and strapless. It has some frills and a thick black ribbon on the waist. I take it off the rack and go into the changing room. When I come out I twirl in it and it flails a little. It's perfect.

"That one. You _have_ to get that one." Christina says. "It's just sooo... you!" I bought it and then we went to the brides maids dresses. They we're looking at the bright colors, but I found one that would look good on all of them. It was black a little longer than knee length, with a pink ribbon on the waist. Sort of like mine.

"Hey guys!" I call out. They all come over. "This one" I say. I point to it. They take it off the rack and change when they each come out they look nice but I want Christina's to be special. To show her candor side. "Hmmmm" I say out loud. "Be right back." I say. Just before I run out of the store I say, "Here buy them" and give mom my points card. I run to the ribbon shop just across from the wedding dress parlor. I look around until I find the perfect ribbons for mom and Christina, gray and white. I buy them and go out and meet the at the entrance of the wedding dress store.

"Okay now we're going to my apartment because its bad to see your fiancé before the wedding day." Mom says.

"Mom where's dad?"

"He's probably at Jesse's helping him with his half of the wedding." She answers. Christina raises her eyebrows at me.

"Uhm-uhm. Lola! Could you go get my dad and tell him to meet me in the pit for cake?" I ask.

"Sure" and she runs off.

"Okay I will be in your apartment in like a half hour. Don't worry I'm staying right here." I say. Mom Christina and Jenny walk off and I go sit at the bar and order two cake slices. Then dad sits next to me.

"You wanted to see me?" he says. He takes a piece of cake and starts eating it.

"Yeah I wanted to ask," I pause making him look at me. "I wanted to ask if you would walk me down the aisle."

"It would be my pleasure to walk you down the aisle at your wedding" he said. He kissed my head, payed for the cake and left smiling. I finished my cake and went to the apartment to find, Mom, Christina, Jenny, Lola, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna. I guess everyone came.

"Manda come on over we're going to watch a movie" Mom says.

"Which movie?" I ask.

"You pick" she says. I go into my room and look at my movies until I find my favorite Disney one. Mulan. **(Yes I'm a teenager, Mulan is my favorite movie deal with it) **I bring it out and Lola does this thing where she assigns parts of the movie to a person so when that person sings or does something incredibly hilarious we have to do it.

"YAY Mulan! I love this movie, okay so Manda is Mulan, uhm I guess Tris can be Shang, I'm mu-shu, Jenny can be Ling, Mom can be Po, Marlene can be that short tough guy and Shauna can be the guy in blue the emperors assistant I think. Okay? Let's start the movie." She says. We start the movie and we all sing the first song because we don't see these people again in the movie.

"This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse  
We're going to turn this sow's ear  
into a silk purse

We'll have you washed and dried  
Primped and polished  
till you glow with pride  
Trust me recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all

Wait and see  
When we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you  
With good fortune  
And a great hairdo  
You'll bring honor to us all

A girl can bring her family  
great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this could be the day

Men want girls with good taste  
Calm  
Obediant  
Who work fast-paced  
With good breeding  
And a tiny waist  
You'll bring honor to us all

We all must serve our Emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl by bearing sons

When we're through  
You can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom  
Soft and pale  
How could any fellow  
Say "No Sale"  
You'll bring honor to us all

There - you're ready  
Not yet  
An apple for serenity  
A pendant for balance  
Beads of jade for beauty  
You must proudly show it  
Now add a cricket just for luck  
And even you can't blow it

Ancestors  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a  
fool of me  
And to not uproot  
my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall

Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker  
Destiny  
Guard our girls  
And our future  
as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on  
these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll

Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us all" We all sing. Then we watch the movie. Then it's my turn to sing.

"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.

Can it be I'm not meant to play this pa-rt,

Now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart-

Who is that girl I- se staring straight back at me.

Why is my reflection someone I- don't know-

Some how I cannot hid who I am; thought I've tried

When will my reflection show who I am inside?

When will my reflection show,

Who I am,

Inside-" I sing. Everyone claps. I sit back down and wait for te next song. We watch the movie until it's mom's turn to sing Shang's part.

"Let's get down to business To defeat the Huns. Did they send me daughters When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet before we're through Mister, I'll make a man Out of you.  
Tranquil as a forest But on fire within. Once you find your center You are sure to win.  
You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man Out of you.  
I'm never gonna catch my breath Say goodbye to those who knew me Ling: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym Mushu This guy's got them scared to death Mulan: Hope he doesn't see right through me : Now I really wish that I knew how to swim  
BE A MAN We must be swift as a coursing river BE A MAN With all the force of a great typhoon BE A MAN With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
Time is racing toward us 'til the Huns arrive. Heed my every order And you might survive.  
You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home you're through How could I make a man Out of you?  
[men] BE A MAN We must be swift as a coursing river [men] BE A MAN With all the force of a great typhoon [men] BE A MAN With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
[everyone]BE A MAN We must be swift as a coursing river BE A MAN With all the force of a great typhoon BE A MAN With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Hoo-ah!" We all laugh that was pretty funny. We watch the movie until it's time to sing my favorite song from here.

"For a long time we've been  
marching off to battle  
In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle  
Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't  
easy to ignore  
Hey, think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for  
Huh?  
That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for

I want her paler than the  
moon with eyes that  
shine like stars  
My girl will marvel at  
my strength, adore my  
battle scars  
I couldn't care less what she'll  
wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what  
she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken  
Mmm

Bet the local girls thought  
you were quite the charmer  
And I'll bet the ladies love  
a man in armor  
You can guess what we  
have missed the most  
Since we went off to war  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for

My girl will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find  
How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?  
Nah!  
My manly ways and turn of  
phrase are sure to thrill her  
He thinks he's such a lady killer

I've a girl back home who's  
unlike any other  
Yeah, the only girl who'd  
love him is his mother  
But when we come home  
in victory they'll line up  
at the door  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for  
Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for  
A girl worth fighting" We all sing. We laugh then I lay down down and fall asleep dreaming of Jesse.


	30. Baby, Plot twist

**Finished TFIOS It is sooo sad at the end. I was mad though I mean seriously ****_THATS _****how you chose to end the book John Green! I cried for an hour. Okay enough with that, sorry, on to the update! plot twist coming up. (Thanks to beatrice (Guest) on here for the idea) :)**

**Manda POV**

For once I didn't wake up throwing up. I look around and everyone is still sleeping. I go into the bathroom and turn sideways. _No bump yet. _I say mentally. Okay yes I'm pregnant, no no one knows about it. I'm trying to figure out how to tell my parents and Jesse and everyone. Maybe after the wedding, or should I tell them now. I look at the bathroom door, then sigh. _How do I tell them? Just be like, Good morning everyone by the way I'm pregnant! Yeah that will work perfectly. _I think sarcastically. I shake my head and smile and look down ten back into the mirror. _I have a small bump. No one will notice. Hopefully. _I turn toward the door and go out into the living room where everyone was asleep, is up and drinking coffee, except mom she never drank coffee.

"Morning everyone" I say.

"Morning" they all say back. "Hey Manda ready for the day?" Mom asks.

""Nervous" _For more than one reason... _I add in my head.

"Everyone is on their wedding day" Marlene said.

"Everyone" Marlene, mom, Christina and Shauna said in unison.

"Let's get ready" Christina says. "Hair and make-up first, back into the bathroom" I turn around and walk back into the bathroom and sit in the chair she provided me. I sit and think about how beautiful my child would be, and about the wedding. How many things couod go wrong, but so many that can go right.

**-Page Break-**

When Christina finishes my hair and makeup I think I look really beautiful which is new. My hair is curled so it is just below my chin, and my makeup looks almost natural. "Alright you go put your dress on and DONT ANSWER THE DOOR" Christina emphasizes. I throw my hands up as if In surrender. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room where my dress and a pair of heels are. _Heels? Nope no way. Never in a million years. _I put the dress on and then look under my bed for my sneaker-wedges. They are black sneakers with sequin stubs and hidden heel inside of it. I look into the mirror and I think it looks really nice.

"SHIT" I hear Christina yell "We forgot the flowers!" I hear a bunch of gasps. "Tris go get some Lilly's"

"Nope. I already have a bouquet in my room. It was her surprise" Mom says. I put on the Vail that mom gave me and then she come in. Her hands are behind her back and then she brings something out. My brain make it look like a gun and I make a small noise and close my eyes then open them again and it's a rainbow bouquet of marigolds. My favorite flower. "Happy wedding day" She says. I take the flowers and shake a little. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just- you won't like it. I can't tell you" I say. I sit down on my bed and look into the Marigolds.

"You can tell me anything I won't be upset" she said she has her smile on that only my mother has.

"I just, I'm afraid of your reaction" I say.

"whatever it is I won't laugh"

"Trust me you wont laugh" I say. She looks puzzled. "Just, just don't scream or anything"

"Okay. I promise"

"I'm" I start. I take in a big breath "Pregnant" I finish. Mom just takes in a breath and let's it out.

"Your sure?" I nod. "Does anyone else know?" I shake my head. "Not even Jesse?"

"Not even Jesse. I haven't worked up the courage yet I'm scared he'll leave me or something." Mom just smiles.

"That's how I felt and your father didn't leave me" she says. "He was actually more excited than I was. I was excited but I was really nervous because I didn't know how to raise a child, especially in dauntless"

"How was it?" I asked.

"The first couple days I wouldn't let you out of my sight. It was fine and I had finally gotten the hang of it. Just don't plan on sleeping a lot" she says. We laugh a little.

"Thanks mom"

"No problem"

"BEATRICE GET OUT HERE IT'S YOUR TURN" Christina shouts. My mom gets up angrily and leaves.

"CHRISTINA I SWEAR TO GOD CALL ME BEATRICE ONE MORE TIME AND THRE WILL BE ONE LESS WEDDING GUEST" Mom says. I laugh and lie on my bed. I start at the ceiling and see a poster of a boy band that's _really _old but I like they're music, and so does Jesse. One Direction, our favorite song was best song ever and what makes you beautiful. That should be our song, What Makes You Beautiful. I walk out of my room after fixing my dress and everyone else is ready. "Now here are some accessories" mom says. "People say it's good luck to have one new, one borrowed and one used accessory. You got new earrings from me."

"You are borrowing my Vail" Christina says.

"I wanted to give you this" Marlene says. She un wraps a small but elegant tiara and places it on my head. "Now you have my used tiara that I wore when I got married" she says. I hug her.

"Thank you" I say. I release her and go over to mom.

"You want to tell them?" she whispers.

"Can you?"

"I can introduce it" she whispers. I nod. "Okay, one quick announcement from the bride to be before we go"

"I-I-I-I-you guys are wonderful thank you" I say. I look at mom. 'I couldn't' I mouth. She nods.

"Alright time to leave" Lola says. We head out and to the small church just on the outside of the dauntless head quarters. I stand outside the door where I'm supposed to with dad. Everyone else goes in and from what I know, takes their seats. I stand and wait and it seems like hours before dad shows up but it has really only been 5 minuets. Dad opens his mouth to speak but the a bat comes into contacts with his skull. I see the mand behind him and instantly freak. Then someone is holding a cloth over my mouth. I struggle and try to scream, tears stream down my face.

"Shh just breath, breath" the voice says. Then I fall into a darkness.

_Eric and Peter lived again._

**Dun, dun, DUN! Peter and Eric are absolutely evil. Anyway, some secret is about to join the circle of evil idiots and it will be more surprising than you think. O.O Hint hint. Anyway I will update tomorrow after school hopefully.**


	31. Troubled dead

**Alright maybe one more tonight.**

**Tris POV **

We sit and wait until finally the woman at the piano starts playing. The double doors open and the rest of us stand. Then a horrid girl-ish shriek and I see an unconscious Tobias laying on the ground with a bleeding head and a missing Manda. I run over and shake Tobias.

"Five more minuets Tris"

"Four get up!" I yell he's sitting straight up and grabs his head when he does.

"Hey Tris is the wedding over?"

"No! The bride was freaking kidnapped again!" I say. I see a black flash like a person running and Jesse is outside the church looking around helplessly.

"MANDA" He yells. "MANDA" He yells again. He breaks down and falls to his knees but gets up within seconds and is running away.

"JESSE GET BACK HERE" Christina yells. Now almost everyone is out side the church in search of the bride to be. Four and I walk out into a small forest and see a dead Eric.

"Manda it's mommy sweetie come on out" I call. I follow a blood trail that started right before the forest did and then find a dead Peter, _Good their dad but where's Manda? _Then I feel a warm liquid drop fall onto my head. I look up. Found Manda.

"Manda hon. Come down from that tree you're okay. No one is going to hurt you" I say. She looks down.

"I can't" she squeaks.

"Come on just fall and I'll catch you" Tobias says.

"I still can't" Her voice cracks.

"Come on Manda" I say.

"Mom I seriously can't" she squeaks once more.

"Why can't you?" I ask. Another drop of blood on my face.

"I can't explain but I can't move, could you just go get a latter?" she asks.

"Uhm okay" I say. "Tobias latter" I say he runs toward the church. "Manda hon. It's going to be okay just tell me what happened please"

"Well Peter knocked dad out with a base ball bat and then Eric made me pass out. When I opened my eyes I was being carried away. I took out the knife I had stashed in my bra and cut open the guys throat, it happened to be Eric who was carrying me. So he died but Peter took my knife and kind of let's say is the source of the blood on me. I fought the best I could in a dress and got the knife back and killed Peter. Then scaled the tree in case one wasn't dead and tried to find me." She makes a squeaky pain noise. "I don't think I'm going to make it" she says.

"You will just keep talking. Uhm what were you going to name your child?" I think on my toes.

"If it's a girl, Jesse was going to pick. If it's a boy I'm going to name it Kyle" she says. Another wince. Another drop of blood on my face. "I-I-I-I-I-i'm not going to make it"

"Yes you are come on you can do this" I say.

"I'm back" Tobias says out of breath he has Jesse and everyone behind him. He sets the latter up and starts to climb. When he gets to the branch she's on his jaw drops. "Will, Uri, Zeke, Jesse Greg Be prepared for her to come down and be prepared to run." he yells. He picks Manda up and drops her into the boy's hands. Then I get a good look of what was wrong. She had a slit along her face and the knife was under her left side of her ribcage. My breath catches, there's a slim chance she'll make it.

**Jesse POV **

I catch Manda when four drops her and I see what's wrong. Her pretty white dress was now mostly red and her breathing was shallow. I ran to the infirmary as fast as I could. On my way, Manda puts a hand on her stomach and says, "Baby" then goes limp. I run faster and faster until I finally get there the doctor takes her in on a bed and into surgery. _Baby? What did she mean baby? Was she pregnant? No she would've told me. Or would she have. _I sit in the chair in a waiting room and catch my breath. It was a long run on pure adrenaline and I'm exhausted. Then Tris and Four come in.

"Where's Manda" Tris says in-between breaths.

"Surgery" I say. _Baby. _"Tris do you know if Manda was" I start trying to not freak her out "Pregnant?"

"She was" She answers. _Why didn't Manda tell me? She probably has her reasons. _Tris Four and I sit in the waiting room together until a doctor comes out and looks at us like we're crazy.

"Manda Eaton" He says. Tris Four and I stand up and walk toward him. "She lost a lot of blood and has a small fracture in one of her ribs" He says.

"Was the baby okay?" I ask.

"It's fine it was missed by centimeters but is otherwise okay. Manda is asleep in a room and she can take visitors tomorrow but not today" he says. We thank him and leave. We go to Tris and Four's apartment. When we get there everyone else already is and are worrily talking. When we opened the door we were bombarded my questions. I just broke down and started crying right in the door way. That shut everyone up. I got up again and look at everyone. Then Christina speaks up.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"The doctor said she lost a lot of blood and has a fractured rib but is otherwise okay" I say. Everyone sighs.

"And the baby?" Tris asks.

"The BABY" Everyone says surprisedly.

"The baby is fine" I reassure everone. We just sit around I get congratualtios from everyone, and we talk about nothings ntil we all fall asleep right there in the living room.


	32. All is Well

**Sooo sorry I have.t been on. Been catching up and Supernatural and I had to go to my best friends grandpa's funeral this morning. Alright on with the story. Comment some baby names!**

**Jesse POV**

I wake up at 7 in the morning, an hour before visiting hours start, and get dressed and ready to go. When I go into the kitchen I see Aunt Tris, or Tris, or mom, I don't know, drinking coffee.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"Couldn't sleep" she says. "Visiting hours start soon is that why you're up?"

"Yeah" I reply. I go over and brew a cup of coffee for myself. When it's done I take a sip and the warm liquid rehydrates my dry throat. "How did you know Manda was pregnant?"

"She told me yesterday before the wedding yesterday, did you know?" She says.

"No, do you know why she didn't tell me?"

"She was nervous it took her 20 minuets to actually tell me" she says. "She is about a month along, or something like that" I smile.

"Yesterday before we got Manda out of the tree I heard you talking to her. What were you talking about?"

"Baby names. She said if it was a girl you could name it and if it's a boy she wants to name it Kyle" she answers. I look at the time.

"Visiting time" I say. We silently sneak out of the apartment and walk in awkward silence down to the infirmary. Once we get there it is 8:15 AM. I go up to the front desk. "Manda" I say. The nurse looks confused. "She was in a wedding dress"

"OH! Okay right this way" she says. She leads us to a small room where a doctor is standing over Manda and Manda is crying. I go over to her and take her hand.

"Manda baby what's wrong" I ask automatically concerned. She hasn't cried since the day we fixed her memory. Manda just looks at the doctor with tears still streaming down her face.

"We took another test this morning and the baby" he starts "The baby died there was too much blood loss the baby and her couldn't have survived together. I'm so sorry" he says. I feel tears falling down my face now.

"Okay" I manage to say weakly. I just hold Manda's hand and rub small comforting circles on it. I look over to Tris who I almost forgot was there and she is even starting to cry.

"Manda can go home in about 2 days" he says. Then he leaves.

"Jesse I-I-I wanted a kid, and we lost it" she says. "The doctor didn't tell you but I am unable to- you know" She sort of stutters. I think about the pit if I saw anything that could help us, then it hit me.

"We can adopt. There are some children who haven't been adopted yet" I say. Manda smiles and nods. I look at Tris and she is sort of crying. I look at the time. 8;45. _Aw crap! I have work today! _"Manda I have to go to work okay? I will be back later." I say. She nods still hiccupping from crying. I kiss her forehead, "I love you" I say.

"Love you too" she manages to say. Then I leave.

* * *

**1 Year Later **

Jesse POV

Today we get our adoptive child. Her name is Meghan Caitlyn, she is 2 years old today. She is a beautiful baby girl, who sort of looks like Manda. Manda and I finally got married 8 months ago. All is happy all is well.

**_The End._******

That's where I'm ending it for all you pansycakes, but don't worry I'm starting a new one.


End file.
